


A Star from the Sea

by mjinxlei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Bit of Plot Borrowing from Mermaid Melody, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fly Away, Friends to Lovers, Idols, Just One Year Though, M/M, Male Mermaids, Manager Iori, Mermaid Banri, Mermaid Riku, Mermaid Sougo, Mermaid Tamaki, Mermaid Tenn, Mermaids, No Trigger Unfortunately, Pythagoras Trio, Some Songs Too LOL, mezzo, song magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjinxlei/pseuds/mjinxlei
Summary: Having lost his most important treasure, the mermaid prince Riku goes ashore to the human world to search for it. A chance encounter with a dark-haired young man from his past gave him the chance to get it back, but at what cost?Part-time entertainment manager Izumi Iori couldn't forget about the ruby-eyed mermaid boy that once saved him. Worse, he keeps seeing him on that troublesome new idol he recruited. But even with that adorable face and angelic voice, Riku has gripping stage fright. It was time for Iori to step up to the challenge, but he never expected to go on stage once again.A stoic and dishonest teenage perfectionist and an air-headed literal fish-out-of-water come together to form Japan's new darling duo. Is it a match made in heaven or will their fated stars burn out in the face of a raging storm?In short, the IoRiku mermaid idol AU nobody asked for. Enjoy~





	1. A Pearl from the Past

_“Riku, there are three important things you should know about us mermaids.”_

_“What things, Tenn-nii?”_

Bubbles float to the surface, just like thoughts that linger for the moment. When they pop, they unravel the most subtle sounds, a cacophony meant for only a few.

_“First, the Human World is too dangerous for us. Without the use of our glamour, we will not survive the harsh conditions of the kingdoms above the sea.”_

_“But you’re going there soon, right? Why are you leaving if it’s that dangerous?”_

_“I have stronger magic than most, you know that. And we’re royalty – we have our duty to fulfill. Which leads me to the second thing…”_

The sun only shines for the chosen. The brilliant gold spelled wealth beyond measure, but also bottomless sorrow. Tell me, did hopelessness take root in your heart, too?

_“Remember Riku – a mermaid’s voice is his most powerful weapon, but it is also his one and only. Without it, a mermaid is but a guppy gone astray in the deepest and darkest depths.”_

_“But I love singing, Tenn-nii.”_

_“And I do too. But your voice carries more than beauty, Riku – you should not be ashamed to use it if you need to.”_

We longed for the scent of the flowers, the heat of the flame, the sensation of two legs instead of one singe tail. Amazed by the many visions, the many colors that enrapture my lonely heart…

_“The last and the most important thing. Your Pearl-”_

_“I should never lose it! I know, it’s the very first thing we’re taught – I’m not going to forget it.”_

_“Yes, that’s true. It is our very heart and soul, the source of our magic and power. It should only be given to the person you hold dear, someone who will treasure a piece of yourself and keep it safe…”_

_“You mean to say – I can give away my Pearl?!”_

_“Only to the person you trust and love with all your heart. You see our Pearls are-”_

“RIKU. YOU GAVE IT TO THE WRONG PERSON.”

~

_“Gah!”_

Riku sat on his bed, sweating buckets as he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. With widened eyes, he looked around him, taking stock of the strange room he was in. Furniture were made of wood instead of corals and he was lying on a rectangular yet surprisingly soft substance, as if he was bouncing amongst the waves. As he sucked in another breath, he realized it was made of air, instead of the salty water he was accustomed to.

_That’s right_, he was in the Human World now. This was his bedroom, in a human house that was surprisingly made of something like clay and soil. And kept people away with those artifacts called doors.

As it is, the door to his room suddenly opened with a loud bang. “Your Highness, are you alright?!”

“Ah, Sougo-san.” A pale-skinned young man emerged from the entrance, looking extremely worried. He had short white hair that was as clear as the purest pearls and kind eyes with a soft purple hue – the same color as his mermaid’s tail. If he was in mermaid form, that is – as a human, Sougo settled on purple sleeping garments called pajamas. Riku has yet to understand why the inhabitants of the above-world had several names for clothes. “I’m sorry to have woken you up.”

“What are you talking about, Your Highness?” Sougo approached the bed, a hand plastered on Riku’s forehead. “You’re not having another of your fevers, are you? I told you hours ago not to overdo it, but you-”

“Ah, Sougo-san, it’s really-” As usual, Riku couldn’t get a word in once the older mermaid started his tirade.

“Sou-chan, you’re too noisy.” Another young man entered the room, although this one was younger than both Riku and Sougo. He was built larger and taller though – a regular point of contention among the three mermaids. If only he wasn’t in human form, his tail would be the color of the silky sky, much like his eyes and neck-length hair. “And Rikkun looks fine.”

“Tamaki-kun!” Sougo looked outraged. “How dare you call His Highness so familiarly?!”

Riku decided to intercede before an argument erupted again. The two never mixed well, even at the best of times. “It’s alright, Sougo-san, I don’t really mind. Banri-san also said everyone should get used to calling me by my given name. My title as a mermaid prince doesn’t really have much use in the Human World.”

The redhead chuckled, attempting to laugh it out and end the issue, but suddenly Sougo started bowing up and down in embarrassment. “I deeply apologize, Your Highness, I mean, er, Riku-kun…”

“You should really practice, Sou-chan,” commented Tamaki, earning a glare from the older mermaid.

“I don’t want to hear that from you. Banri-san informed me that you consumed too many of those pudding things again.”

“It’s King Pudding,” replied Tamaki, looking affronted. “You should study more about the Human World if you want to live in here, Sou-chan.”

“I’ve been living here for three years, Tamaki-kun,” retorted Sougo with gritted teeth. “And I know as much as the regular human that eating too much sweets isn’t good for you!”

Riku laughed – he just couldn’t help it. He got some puzzled stares from the two guys, but he couldn’t stop until tears formed in his eyes. “I’m so glad to see you guys again…”

For some reason, the tears just wouldn’t stop coming. Both Sougo and Tamaki had tender looks on their faces as Riku tried to wipe it all away. “Huh, weird, I don’t know why I’m crying when I’m supposed to be happy…”

Both guys sat on the opposite sides of Riku’s bed and gave the prince a hug. “Don’t worry, Rikkun,” said Takami, patting his head. “We’re here for you now.”

“Yes,” agreed Sougo, coughing a bit to stop his voice from shaking. “We’re sorry for leaving you alone all this time.”

“Ugh.” Riku groaned weakly beneath the jumble of skin and clothes. “I’ve been so lonely…”

~

“Thank you so much! _I love you_~”

The cheers grew louder even as the three young men left the stage, the taller one with the honey-colored hair doing a final wink and flying kiss. Dressed in elaborate costumes of bright orange, sunny yellow and deep green, the members of the rising idol group Pythagoras Trio finally finished their concert. They exchanged smiles and excited chatter as they entered their personal dressing room, but a raven-haired young man fitted in formal wear was waiting for them.

“Iori!” The shortest of the idols – wearing the orange getup that mimicked his short hair and round eyes – jumped up to their guest in welcome. “You’re here!”

“Yes, Nii-san,” said the young man called Izumi Iori, looking a bit uncomfortable under his older brother’s bear hug, but showing a soft smile nonetheless. He then glanced at the other two men in the room, nodding to them. “It’s nice to see you again, Nikaidou-san, Rokuya-san. Congratulations on the successful concert.”

“Aw, thanks Ichi~” Iori tried not to show exasperation at the awful nickname, but he wasn’t too successful – Nikaidou Yamato’s mischievous grin was testament to that. Outfitted in green, complementing his eyes and hair, the group’s bespectacled leader was as nonchalant as always. “Here to check up on your big brother?”

“What?!” Izumi Mitsuki looked annoyed at this, ending his hug by looking up at his younger brother with a pout. It was such an adorable gesture that Iori had to pull out a grimace to stop a smile from forming. He was just too weak against cute people, his Nii-san included. “Yamato-san and Nagi might not be the most reliable of people, but I don’t need to have my little bro looking after me!”

“_Oh_!” muttered Rokuya Nagi, the last of the trio. Iori still couldn’t get used to his weird accent, but that there was no helping it since he was half-Japanese. It was pretty clear on the outset – what with the princely face, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was decked in yellow, his trademark color in the group. “But I’m very able, Mitsuki! I know eight languages, I studied martial arts-”

“Rokuya-san, sorry but I’m not here to listen to your life story.” Iori decided to cut in, knowing the foreigner’s tendency to ramble on and on. If left unchecked, he would start talking about his favorite late night anime shows. “And Nii-san, I was just in the vicinity. I’ve been helping out with Takanashi Productions.”

“Ah right, Manager told us about it!” Mitsuki’s mood instantly improved and once again Iori had a hard time controlling the itch to comment on the adorableness of it all. “You’re going to be managing the new idols, right? As expected of Takanashi Pro’s part-time manager.”

“You’re perfect for it,” mumbled Yamato, now sitting and opening a can of beer. Unfortunately, it was quickly pulled away from his grasp by a frowning Iori. “My point proven!”

“Alcohol is off-limits in the dressing room,” stated Iori, ignoring Yamato’s protests. “And Rokuya-san, please keep all your anime merchandise inside your personal quarters.”

Mitsuki laughed as he watched Nagi return his entire collection of Kokona figurines back inside his duffel bag with the look of a kicked puppy. “You’re a natural at this, Iori.”

“Of course,” said Iori a matter-of-factly. “I do everything perfectly.”

“Sure you do,” agreed Mitsuki, but there was a strange, teasing lilt in his voice. “Though you still kept the bracelet, huh.”

Cursing the way he moved to hide his right arm in embarrassment, Iori tried to look nonplussed. “What are you talking about, Nii-san?”

Of course, Iori knew exactly what he was talking about. Normally, he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing cute accessories, despite his secret love for the miniature and the adorable. The only exception was a small dark string that held a tiny, red pearl – a bracelet that never parted his body for at least thirty minutes every day.

“Oh, is this about the mermaid’s pearl thing?” Yamato looked up from staring at his cellphone’s screen. Trust him to look interested at people’s suffering.

And yes, Iori was suffering right now, extremely aghast at his guiltily shifting brother. “Nii-san! I can’t believe you told them about it!”

“Sorry, but it was the only cute story I had about you.” Mitsuki looked far from being adequately apologetic in Iori’s opinion. “I mean, you almost drowned and all, but you kept that pearl all these years. Even made it part of an accessory.”

Iori’s cheeks were as red as a tomato, but he was not going down with a fight. “I remembered you saying you saw the mermaid too. It had a red tail, you said.”

Now, it was Mitsuki’s turn to blush. “I stuck to the story so you won’t feel bad about it!”

“The expression you had while regaling our parents with the tale wasn’t so fake now, was it?”

“Geez, fine, there might be a mermaid!” Iori tried not to look too proud of his victory, seeing that it was childish and petty, to boot. Ever the sore loser, Mitsuki added sarcastically, “Just like ghosts and magic are real.”

“_Oh_, magic is real, Mitsuki!” cut in Nagi, waving a pink-and-white stick like a wizard casting a spell. “Kokona will tell you so!”

“Are mermaids real then too, Nagi?” asked Yamato with overacted curiosity.

“Of course!” replied Nagi instantly. “There are a lot of sightings in Northmare. Iori is lucky to have met a real-life mermaid – she must be quite the beauty!”

“_He_,” corrected Iori, earning confused looks from Nagi and Yamato. He bit his lip, wondering if being picky with the details was necessary, but the damage had been done. Nevertheless, though they might make fun of him from time to time, his brother’s friends were never tattletales. If push comes to shove, they were trustworthy people. Not that he would say that out loud. “T-the mermaid I met was a boy.”

Though Iori will not correct Nagi further. Although that particular mermaid was male, he was indeed a beauty. Well, cute at the very least. Cute enough to make him blush up the neck, giving him a serious case of what could be sunburn.

“_What_?!” Nagi’s jaw dropped. “A boy mermaid?”

“Really weird, right?” said Mitsuki, amused at his co-members’ gaping mouths and his brother’s reddening face. “I didn’t see it, but it would make much more sense if it was a girl.”

“Ichi…” Yamato looked so serious that Iori was taken aback when the older man put both his hands on his shoulders. “We might need to talk about your preferences…”

“H-huh?”

“Cut it out, Ossan!” Mitsuki jabbed his leader’s arms away and he finally let go of Iori. “What the hell are you teaching Iori?!”

“Onii-san is just encouraging his open-mindedness,” explained Yamato, putting a defensive stance against the overprotective and overbearing older brother. “Right, Nagi?”

When the foreign idol didn’t respond, the three turned to see what was up. “Nagi? Are you alright?”

Nagi seemed to be in deep thought. This was a shock to Iori, he never knew that the blonde was capable of making a serious expression. “There was a legend about male mermaids and their pearls in Northmare…”

“Huh, really?” Mitsuki looked interested. To be honest, Iori was a little bit curious as well. If there was a chance he could see _him_ again, then…

“_Yes!_” Nagi was smiling as he regarded everyone. He was glad to share some tales from his home country and with such an expectant audience, too. “A male mermaid is said to be one-of-a-kind. Most mermaids are female, you see, but now and then, a male one is born.”

“Wow, so they get like, a harem or something?”

“Shut up, Ossan, let Nagi talk.” Iori agreed wholeheartedly with his elder brother.

“The male mermaids are special. They are born with a pearl, said to grant them immeasurable powers. However, it is also their lifeline, to be kept close at hand, otherwise the mermaid will grow weak and sickly.”

Iori was horrified after hearing this. If the legends were true, then _his_ mermaid would be…

Nagi wasn’t done yet, him and his groupmates ignorant of Iori’s inner turmoil. “They grant the pearl to their most special person, as a sign of devotion and unshakeable trust. It’s the basis of a popular tradition among men in Northmare – we give accessories made of pearls to our beloved. Without their better halves, men will easily lose their way and grow despondent.”

Nagi finished his tale with a chuckle. “My mother wore a lot of pearl because of it. Pearls were a rare commodity in our kingdom, so me, my big brother and my father would compete to find the biggest and prettiest ones.”

“And the most expensive ones too, I guess?” Nagi shrugged at Yamato’s drilling question.

On the other hand, Mitsuki looked up guiltily at Iori, who remained stone-faced throughout the tale. He must have not hidden his expression well, if the older guy could sense the swirling emotions beneath the façade. “It’s not your fault, Iori. Plus, it’s just a legend…”

“Of course,” replied Iori with a composed air. “Myths don’t have any factual evidence, they’re just stories passed down across generations.”

“That might be true, but…” Nagi hesitated after earning a warning look from Mitsuki. “You might want to return that pearl to its owner, Iori…”

_Do you think I haven’t been trying to?!_ Iori wanted to scream out – the guilt, the anxiety and the anger for himself and that careless mermaid who risked everything for him. However, he satisfied himself with a grunt, a flimsy reason to excuse himself and a rather rigid farewell.

Closing the door to the dressing room, Iori stayed still for a few moments, trying to calm his racing thoughts. While he did, he could hear the murmurs beyond the wall, the conversation stirring up after his abrupt exit.

“Will Ichi be okay, Mitsu?”

“I don’t know.” Then a pause before Mitsuki continued. “Iori always had a soft spot for that mermaid. He saved him, after all.”

“You mentioned Ichi almost drowned when you were kids. So that was when the mermaid thing happened?”

“Yeah…” Mitsuki sounded hesitant and did not explain further. Iori couldn’t blame him though, thinking of the circumstances that lead to it. “So, you know, saying that he might have taken a very important thing from that mermaid…”

“_Oh!_ He would feel bad, of course…” There was a grave silence after that – Iori could imagine their collective faces of sympathy. “I’m sorry, Mitsuki…”

“It’s not your fault, Nagi! You were just sharing what you know…”

Having heard enough, Iori left. His troubled footsteps were as possible, not wanting to disturb anyone else. Without even thinking about it, he circled the pearl in his bracelet with his right palm, the sensation of the smooth surface calming him down. Since given a second chance at life, it had become a habit when he was down or suffering, as if a soothing song was played all over his soul. This pearl and the mermaid who owned it held a special place in his heart.

A place that was left agonizingly empty, like a part of Iori was missing all this time. If only he could meet that mermaid again, maybe that feeling of hollowness would go away? If he could return the pearl, would that finally let him face reality? A reality where red-eyed mermaid boys do not exist.

_Even if he did exist_, thought Iori gloomily with Nagi’s story still in his mind. _He’s probably gone by now. Like I was supposed to have been, eight years ago…_

~

_“Iori!”_

_“Nii-san!”_

A loud splash and a moment after, Iori saw a nothing but a world of the deepest and darkest blue. His right hand was stretched out, but he grasped nothing but bubbles departing from his nose and mouth. He could not even utter a scream, the water quickly entering his lungs as he sunk deeper into the sea, with his thoughts spiraling all over the place.

So this was what real pain felt like? To futilely gasp for air as you tried to breathe with all your might? Maybe it should be coined despair instead? To fight against something you have no hope to defeat?

Iori closed his eyes, knowing that death was near. Maybe now that he was gone, his brother would be able to reach his dreams? He was no longer an obstacle – finally free of his fate as an object of suppressed envy and hate. Iori was tired of pretending, so exhausted to try and be perfect…

_“Don’t give up!”_

A soft and melodious sound interrupted his thoughts. To his immense shock, another voice was on his mind, so foreign yet so welcome. Has he gone insane? Was this how death works? What do they call it, something like your life flashing before your eyes before you die? Iori had lived a short life so he wasn’t sure if he had enough “life” to flash about…

_“Take my hand!”_

Ah, no, this must be the voice of angel. Yes, that’s it. He was going to heaven, after all. Iori tried to be a good boy, but he couldn’t be as nice as he wanted to. He always had to hide his feelings behind harsh words, not wanting to be judged as a useless person. After all, what else did he have going for him? He was too good at everything, even his own beloved brother wanted nothing to do with him…

_“Please, open your eyes!”_

The angel was pleading to him. Iori was terrified, wondering if the voice was lying and he was going to hell instead. He felt like he was about to cry, but would it really matter if he did? His tears will just be part of the ocean, as salty and brittle as his very soul. If only someone could see beyond that…

_“Please, I beg you!”_

Finally, not wanting to hear the voice cry out bitterly, Iori opened his eyes. And met the most wonderful sight that graced his entire life.

A young boy, not many years older than him, extended his hand out to him. His skin was a little tanned, but it sparkled in the dimness around him. His hair floated like a crown on his head, as if made of rubies that gave color to the darkest blue. But it was his eyes that called out to Iori – round, iridescent and innocent, so full of fire and the determination to break through.

_“Take my hand, please…”_ The angel said without speaking, a hesitant yet warm smile on his face.

A light sparked inside Iori’s heart, filling him with hope and the will to live. The pain and the despair left, leaving only warmth as he finally grabbed that outstretched hand. And all at once, his body became light, his troubles leaving him like the wave that washed ashore. And as his angel smiled once more and pulled him above, he realized that his savior had no wings. He did not have legs either.

_“Mermaid…”_ whispered Iori as his consciousness finally left him.

~

“Ah, Riku-kun, you can stop now. Thanks for the hard work!”

“Yes, Banri-san, thank you!” Riku made an awkward bow at the older guy, eliciting a few giggles from the customers in the beach house. He immediately did a quick exit, blushing madly at how he messed up once more. Really, human customs were so hard to get used to.

Leaving the cramped indoors, Riku found solace in the beach he found himself in. The night had started creeping in, he could feel the early evening breeze cool down his doubts and anxieties. Ever since leaving the kingdom, he had been feeling a bit better. Well, to be honest, he terribly missed the sea, but there was nothing he could do about that. He couldn’t take a quick swim either, fearing that his glamour would break down the moment he stepped into the water.

And as a mermaid prince, that would be especially pathetic. And although Banri, Sougo and Tamaki had been unconditionally kind to him since childhood, he didn’t want to cause them any more trouble than he already had.

Trying to shake off the negative thoughts, Riku decided to take a stroll in the beach. He approached the sea as close as possible, but still comfortably far away in case a big wave suddenly came in. He took off the wooden panels on his feet – Banri called it “sandals” – and savored the sandy feeling on his bare skin. It was quite different compared to brushing it with his tail and made him a bit ticklish, like seaweed all over his body.

The clothes he’d been wearing were much silkier than seaweed, but Riku couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable. Mermaids only wore accessories – a coral pin on the hair or the occasional armlet. All throughout his life, Riku only ever wore the thin necklace now on his neck, holding a pendant in the shape of a shell. He had a small yet beautiful crown, but it only graced his head on the few official ceremonies he had attended.

Riku carried both sandals on one hand as he walked along the shore, trying to resist the urge to strip his clothes. To while the time and keep him occupied, he started observing the few humans in the vicinity. There were lesser people about compared to daytime and Riku knew from his studies that humans have lesser visibility in the darkness. The impairment in vision must have turned them diurnal, that was easy to explain. It was too bad, since Riku loved the night, especially when the moon and stars came out to play.

His first time on land was a shock for Riku, seeing that he could only see so little of the stars at night. Sougo took some time explaining the phenomenon about city lights and stuff “obscuring” the sky, but he never got the hang of it. So did Tamaki, but he was never one to listen for a minute straight. When Sougo told him that in some parts of the city one couldn’t even see a single star, Riku almost cried at the thought there and then.

Laughter cut through Riku’s musings – which was a bit lucky, since he was about to shed some tears once again. They belonged to pair of young human boys, who were playing in the sand and making spherical and rectangular shapes out of them. He recognized one of the tools they were using – the “bucket”. He remembered it since he could amazingly hold water with it.

“We should go home, Mako,” said the older boy, looking up at the darkening sky.

“But we’re almost done with the castle, Nii-san!” Riku was shocked at the blatant lie – if they were indeed building a castle, it was no closer to being finished than it had been started.

The older sibling did not seem to mind the lie, however. “Dad and Mom will be angry if we go home after dark, you know!”

“Just a few more minutes?” pleaded the younger and shorter boy, complete with a tearful gaze.

It seemed to work, since his brother had been hesitating. After a few seconds, there was a sigh. “Fine, but just five minutes more!”

“Yay, thanks Nii-san!” said the younger kid before hugging his brother.

Riku watched the children with a thorn in his chest. Just a few years ago, he had a brother to call his own. But because of his selfishness and his carelessness, he was lost to him forever. Not just that, but he denied his country a capable future king, leaving nothing but a worthless and powerless heir to the throne.

As the boys resumed their castle construction, Riku quickly left, wiping the tears forming on his eyes. _Stop it_, he told himself. _Stop being such a wuss! Your people are counting on you. You need to get your Pearl back, it’s the only way…_

His Pearl. It had been eight years since he parted with it. And those eight years had put a toll on Riku. His already frail body had become even more decrepit, prompting the royal alchemists to produce a new concoction just for his continued survival. His magic had gone haywire, no longer able to control it. After a disastrous breakdown, the court magician had to seal his power, with Riku being able to rely only a sliver of it. Even maintaining his glamour was difficult, even putting it up more so. Only his voice remain unaffected, but what good would singing do if it couldn’t even enchant a friendly porpoise to do his bidding?

Riku knew the consequences. His cleverer, more able brother taught him well. But when he came across that young boy sinking in the ocean, he knew he couldn’t just stand by and not help. He wondered how such a small body could feel immense despair, welcoming death with open arms. But as he watched the agony in that pale face, Riku knew that deep inside, he wanted to live for another day. To grant kindness to the people he loved, to show the caring heart he had kept hidden inside, to break free from the expectations around him – those were the wishes of his very soul. These earnest feelings resonated with the young mermaid, Riku could feel his heart beat a dozen times faster. It seemed like his entire world had stopped for this moment.

It was difficult bringing him back to the surface. The boy was heavier than expected and Riku had to cast a bit of magic to make him lighter. When they finally broke free from the sea, the boy was no longer breathing. Panicking, Riku headed for the nearest shore, hoping against all hope that he wasn’t too late.

Riku laid the boy down on the sand, not knowing what to do. He looked at his features – fair skin, dark hair and eyes with the color of silver. He remembered his eyes when he finally did as he was told – two enrapturing orbs that reminded Riku of the full moon. The mermaid wondered if and how his eyes would lit up if he smiled. If only he would open them once more…

Tears landed on the boy’s wet clothes. Riku had just met him, but he felt like he had already lost someone special. The ache in his heart was mind-rending and it shocked him how hurt he felt. Was this pity? Or maybe empathy? He couldn’t put a finger at this strange emotion that made him cry for an unknown human. If only he would wake, he might know the answer. Yes, he must live and maybe he will know…

Without hesitation, Riku opened the shell pendant he wore on his neck. He took out a luminous yet tiny red pearl and placed it on the young boy’s chest, right where his heart would be. And then he sung…

Pulling his mind back to the present, Riku fingered the now empty shell on his neck. He reached a rather out-of-the way nook in the shore, right beside a pile of large rocks. The spot was secluded at night, since the nearest lamppost was meters away, just beside the main road. Alone in the dark, Riku was overcome with the urge to sing.

**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**

**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**

Riku embedded all his emotions into the song – the lingering feelings of loneliness and sorrow, the longing cry for the part of him that had been lost and the wish for everything to be all right once more.

**Yoake mae kikoeta MELODY**

**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**

Nostalgia threatened to overcome him as he sung each note with perfect precision. Riku’s thoughts went to the boy he saved – surely he was all grown up now? Will he find him again as he search for his Pearl? Was it still with him – did he took care of it all this time?

**Higashi no sora e to**

**Habataku tori tachi**

**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru, chikamichi!**

Riku couldn’t remember the exact details how he did it, but he had to leave immediately after he cast his strongest magic ever. As the boy finally breathed once more, the mermaid took a glimpse of his eyes for the last time. He would have stayed to watch – maybe even talk – but human men noisily approached, so Riku settled with a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**

**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa**

**Ai wo tsutaerutame**

**Inochi ga mata umareru**

Reaching the chorus, Riku put more power into his voice. He knew it won’t have any effect, but for the first time in his life, he wanted nothing but his song to reach him. Not once did he regret giving away his Pearl – he would do it again in a heartbeat. But if only he could meet him again, then he would be ready to eternally suffer in peace…

**Nanatsu no kuni no MELODIA**

**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo**

**Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**

**Watashi wa wasu-**

Riku’s song abruptly ended, his arm pulled away with so much force he involuntarily turned to face his attacker.

A crop of raven-colored hair, probably combed neatly yet was currently tousled by the wind. Pale skin that somehow shone brighter in the darkness. And two silver eyes, like a pair of moons on the night sky, brilliant and alive like the stars.

Riku could only mumble, alarmed and stunned at the sight of the unmistakably familiar young man before him. “You’re…”

And the world halted once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I'm trash for IoRiku and RikuIo.
> 
> I borrowed some elements from Mermaid Melody (a nostalgic childhood favorite) but the rest of the plot is vastly different. And nope, no transforming Riku singing his enemies to death - there's magic, but just plain old everyday non-magical-girl-or-boy magic. Sorry Nagi!
> 
> Lyrics came from "Legend of Mermaid", which is an absolutely great song! I can only imagine Kensho Ono singing it, will definitely bring tears to my eyes~
> 
> Anyway, updates are weekly every Tuesday. Mata ne~
> 
> Translated Lyrics (Legend of Mermaid):
> 
> Blown by a wind of seven colors  
I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau
> 
> The melody I heard before the dawn  
It was such a nostalgic song
> 
> Towards the eastern sky  
Those birds are flying straight to it  
They're taking a shortcut to a treasure island
> 
> The paradise of the Seven Seas  
Even after the night of the storm  
My love will still reach out to you  
Even if our lives will be reborn 
> 
> A melody of seven kingdoms  
Even if the day would come  
When no one else travels there  
I will not forget...


	2. Nanase Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori finds himself intrigued by the red-haired boy in the beach. On the other hand, Riku faces the truth and an impromptu audition.

Time slowed for Izumi Iori. It felt as if moments could last minutes and he waded over a sea that fleetingly calmed down from a turbulent storm.

When Iori heard a singing voice, all of his senses prickled as if he was electrified. He was walking down the seaside road towards a place he had been visiting to for the past few months, when all of a sudden, a haunting song reached his already sensitive ears. And against his better logic, he left the well-lit road to rush into the darkness, searching for the voice and its owner.

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**

**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa**

It was a beautiful song, if not downright nostalgic for Iori. Something awakened in him, something that had been slumbering all these years. The words flowed naturally like the waves, embracing him with a warmth that chased away the cold and the dark.

**Ai wo tsutaerutame**

**Inochi ga mata umareru**

The voice became a beacon for Iori. The darkness was no match, it didn’t matter if his eyes would go blind, slowly but surely he will reach his destination. There was more than exquisiteness in the voice, he could feel the pure feelings as the song continued. The same emotions he felt all those years ago, trapped in a world of eternal blue yet with the rising hope that everything will be fine.

**Nanatsu no kuni no MELODIA**

**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo**

_There!_ Iori could see a person just by an outcrop of rocks near the sea. A lone figure with short and bright red hair, sitting above one of the bigger boulders, his slim silhouette bathed by the moon’s faint light. Overcome by the feelings of familiarity, of the possibility to finally seeing _him_ again, he ran the last few steps, not minding the friction of the sand on his shoes.

With overzealous force, Iori yanked the person’s arm, forcing him to turn his head. A pair of round, ruby-like eyes – surprised and a little bit frightened – welcomed Iori’s searching and hopeful ones. His breathing hitched as he stared into an extremely attractive face, with a nose as cute as a button and perfectly pink lips. _Too cute_ was Iori’s first, unbridled thoughts.

“You’re…”

The sound of the person’s voice cutt through Iori’s thoughts and he let go of his rather tight grip on the other boy’s wrist. Calming down enough to process everything that happened, Iori had no doubts that he was the mermaid he’s looking for. He needn’t look at his fish tail to confirm it and –

Disappointment flooded Iori’s mind as quickly as a river that broke through a ruined dam.

The redhaired stranger had a pair of feet and legs, along with orange shorts. His sight improved with the moonlight and a myriad of doubts filled Iori’s fevered and confused mind. With one good look, Iori studied the boy from the beach – there was nothing unusual with his thin, sea-going clothes, the sandals he was holding with one hand or the shell pendant he wore. Neither was his look of shock and puzzlement, being handled so roughly by a stranger.

“I-I’m sorry…” Iori managed to utter while bowing his head down, too embarrassed to look at the other guy. His behavior was unbecoming and he could imagine Mitsuki berating for him being incredibly rude. He tried to explain, even though his reason was flimsier than a piece of a paper in the water. “I-I just heard singing and I-I thought it was b-beautiful and I couldn’t help but follow it…”

There was no doubt in Iori’s mind that the song came from this person. He might not be able to trust his eyes in the darkness but his sense of hearing had always been sharp and solid. How could it be anything else, after listening to singing idols for nearly half his life? His mouth kept moving, spilling his thoughts recklessly – something he only does when caught on awkward situations. This was definitely one of those situations.

“I couldn’t recognize the song, is it something original? It’s really f-familiar though, so I might’ve heard it from somewhere. You do have a very nice voice, I could feel myself being e-enchanted to it. At first, I actually thought you were a mermaid, haha…”

Throughout his explanation, the other party was eerily quiet. Even after Iori’s little joke, though he knew his sense of humor was off-kilter most of the time. The silence was killing him from inside out however. Unable to take it, Iori raised his head a bit and took a peek at the boy’s face…

And gaped at the tears flowing him his eyes. More than that, Iori was shocked at the expression of deep longing and unbearable sorrow. “W-why?”

At the sound of Iori’s perplexed voice, the red-haired boy gasped and hiccupped. He touched the tears on his face, shock now registering on his face. His eyes grew even wider when they met Iori’s and an expression of panic surfaced. Iori was still processing the succession of emotions on the boy’s face, he wasn’t able to react at the sudden rush of feet on sand.

In a heartbeat, the boy was gone. Iori stared at nothing but emptiness for a few seconds before turning, watching a shadow running on the shore. It was a little clumsy, but purposeful, as if escaping with nothing but a little of its life left. Iori’s brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance – why did he run away like that?

It wasn’t like Iori attacked him. In retrospect, he did treat him quite roughly, but he already apologized! And what was with that crying face? The boy was a little too sensitive to tear up over a little bit of misunderstood manhandling. Not to mention, he looked like he was around Iori’s age – he should be mature enough to act like an adult.

Iori sighed heavily. Really, why was he so stuck up on it? The boy can cry for whatever reason he liked, it wasn’t his place to judge. There was no need to misplace his ire – it was his fault for getting his hopes up. Even if that voice reminded of him of his mermaid’s, there was little to no chance that it was _him_.

Still, ruby eyes and red hair. An otherworldly beauty with an equally otherworldly voice. What were the odds?

Iori shook his head with finality. He stared at the red pearl in his bracelet, sighing heavily. Then he looked up at the moon, closing his eyes as the breeze calmed his rapidly beating heart down. This is what he reap for getting his hopes up.

Really, when would he ever learn?

~

“Ah, Riku-kun, you’re back!” said Sougo without lifting his eyes over the music sheet he’d be poring over. He and Tamaki had returned home a little while ago and knowing that Banri won’t be home until the beach house’s closing time, there was only one other person who would be arriving shortly. He heard the main door open and close, especially loud since he was currently sitting in the living room and the usual receiving area. His rather cheerful tone broke down once he looked up at the new arrival however. “Your Highness?! What’s wrong?”

Riku was still in tears when he reached home, gasping for breath from both the crying and running he’d been doing at the same time. He hadn’t moved in the entranceway, not even when Sougo hastily approached and was all over him in worry.

“Oh my goodness, Your Highness, please talk to me!” Sougo was in a rigid state of panic, especially since Riku bawled even more. “Tamaki-kun, please help!”

Tamaki’s lazy drawl came from the hallway that lead to the dining room and the kitchen. Most of his attention was on the pudding he’d been eating. “What are you fussing about, Sou-cha…”

In an instant, Tamaki stampeded over the wailing Riku and the helpless Sougo, the pudding abandoned on a nearby table. “Rikkun! What’s wrong?! Does it hurt anywhere?!”

“I…” After much pouncing, prodding and panicking from the other mermaids, Riku finally spoke a little. Still, he was still overcome with emotions, his tears still flowing down like the uncontrollable rain. “I…”

“W-we should let him s-sit down for a while,” concluded Sougo, his face contorted with both concern and confusion. Tamaki nodded and together the two led the crying prince on the nearest couch.

It took a few minutes before Riku finally stopped sobbing. Tamaki was rubbing his back while Sougo kneeled down, whispering calming words to the prince. Both wore worried and destitute expressions, dozens of questions on their minds but knowing better than to actually voice them out. Not when their sweet and sensitive prince was behaving like this.

“I’m sorry…” The two did not expect for Riku to start with an apology.

“No need to apologize, Your Highness,” said Sougo in what he hoped was a comforting tone. Riku looked up at the older mermaid’s encouraging smile, thankful for it. Sougo always reminded the prince of his elder brother and he always found solace on the calm and kind air around him.

“Just tell us who hurt you, Rikkun. I’ll make them pay!” Sougo gave Tamaki a harsh glare, but Riku knew it was half-hearted at most. Even though he could be a handful, Tamaki was someone you can count on, someone who’d do everything for the people he cared about.

“It’s nothing like that, don’t worry.” Riku took a deep breath, wondering where he should start. “I… I found my Pearl…”

“That’s great, Your Highness!” Both Sougo and Tamaki smiled happily. They were probably thinking that everything would be alright now, that the mission was success and Riku could finally go back home.

If only things were as easy as that. Riku decided to give a few more details. “I found the person who had my Pearl…”

“Had your Pearl…?” Tamaki’s confusion was apparent on his face. The same kind of expression he pulled oftentimes when Sougo was having one of his very long lectures about humans. “What do you mean, Rikkun?”

Understanding dawned on Sougo’s face, complete with utter shock. “Don’t tell me…”

“I…” Riku knew this confession was inevitable. If his companions were to help him, they had to know the truth. “I gave away my Pearl to someone. A human boy.”

“No…” Sougo’s tone was harsh and bitter and Riku couldn’t help but flinch.

As usual, Tamaki’s solution was simple and straightforward. “We can just take it back, right?”

“It’s not that easy,” said Sougo, despair and desperation thick in his voice. “You can’t forcefully take a voluntarily given Pearl. It could have disastrous effects for both His Highness and the person he gave it to…”

“I don’t care what happens to the human.”

“Nor do I,” admitted Sougo. “It is his fault that His Highness is suffering and-”

“But I care,” cut in Riku, his knees now on the couch as well. He was hugging them, looking like a hunched ball of misery. “I cared about him. I still do even now…”

The tears Riku shed wasn’t because of sorrow or despair. They were tears of unmistakable joy, of finally seeing the person he longed for all these years. He could remember their meeting beneath the moonlight, even the gentle lapping of the waves on the shore. He memorized every detail – how he grew up so nicely into a handsome young man, how he spoke in a gentle yet mature voice and how he had fashioned Riku’s precious Pearl into a bracelet on his arm.

Riku could see that he took good care of his Pearl. Its lustrous glow did not waver a bit and the power it briefly instilled on the mermaid gave him comfort. He could not stop the emotions that overwhelmed his heart and body and he cried unabashedly without a second thought. But like all of Riku’s imagined scenarios of their destined meeting, it ended in disaster.

Riku ran away, not due to fear or shock or anger, but because staying would only stoke his greed. He will want more, he will try and hope for things that might possibly happen between them. But Riku couldn’t be selfish again – it was enough to that he saw him once more. One single memory was all he would ask for and now it had been given to him.

“You can’t…” And although Riku had accepted his fate, his companions needed a little more convincing. Sougo looked like he was told that the world had ended. “Your Highness, you can’t expect to…”

“You’ll die, Rikkun…” As usual, Tamaki could be counted on to simplify things. Still, it couldn’t erase the conflicting feelings on his face, sorrow the highlight of it all.

“I still have enough time,” replied Riku, wearing a cheerful smile. “We can find Tenn-nii, I’m sure of it.”

“All this time…” said Sougo bitterly. “You had no intention of going back…”

Riku smiled sadly, but he didn’t meet either Sougo or Tamaki’s stares. “If Tenn-nii returned, the kingdom would be saved. I won’t be needed.”

“Your Highness!” The anger on Sougo’s voice was unmistakable but Riku forced himself to look up at the older mermaid. He was surprised to see the fierce determination on his retainer’s tear-stained glare. “Don’t say that please…”

“We won’t let you die, Rikkun,” declared Tamaki, equally determined with as much tears as well. “Ban-chan would know what to do.”

“That’s right,” agreed Sougo, now wiping the tears on his face. Eyebrows furrowed, he was doing some quick thinking. “As long as you stay close with the Pearl bearer, you can prolong your life force from draining too quickly.”

“That’s…” Riku didn’t think of that option. He was too engrossed at accepting his eventual fate that he just closed other possibilities. “B-but I don’t even know his name…”

“We can find him,” stated Sougo. He was pacing now, biting his thumb’s fingernail. Both Riku and Tamaki were following his progress over the room. “It will be difficult, since Riku-kun’s trace had all but disappeared from the Pearl. Technically, it belongs to the human now, so we can’t find it through magic.”

Sougo’s eyes widened, as if something clicked on his mind. “So that’s why Banri-san and I had a hard time locating it. The Pearl is no longer His Highness’ sole possession!”

“I’m sorry for keeping it all this time, Sougo-san.” Riku shifted guiltily on his seat. “I should have told you and Banri-san the truth, but…”

“It’s alright, Your Highness, I’m not blaming you!” Sougo was waving his hands around in embarrassment. He stood up straight though as the next words left his mouth. “Still, it hurts a bit that you didn’t trust us with your secret…”

Riku bit his lip. “I know it was really selfish, but I didn’t want you to think less of me…”

“Rikkun…” Tamaki enveloped Riku in a big bear hug. “I made a lot of mistakes, but you and Sou-chan are still with me, right? You shouldn’t keep the bad stuff all to yourself.”

“For once I agree with Tamaki-kun.” A gentle smile graced Sougo’s lips, putting a hand over Riku’s shoulder. “You are our prince, but more than that, you’re our friend, first and foremost. Nothing can ever change that.”

Once again, Riku felt like tearing up. He didn’t deserve it, but he was surrounded by kind and loyal friends. Maybe things would be fine, after all. Maybe he can make things right for once. Maybe his brother would be proud of him when he finally found him.

“What should we do, Sou-chan?” Tamaki never looked as determined as he was right now.

“We need to find the person who had Riku’s Pearl,” explained Sougo. “Once we do, we will have to-”

The ringing of the doorbell cut through both Sougo’s thoughts and words. He puffed in annoyance as the bell rang once more. “Who could be disturbing us at this time of the night?!”

“Ah!” Tamaki jumped up. “I completely forgot to tell you that Iorin’s coming to see us.”

“Iori-kun?” Sougo looked shocked and mad at the same time. “The student manager? But why does he need to see us? And how come you’ve forgotten such an important thing?!”

“I would have told you but the situation with Rikkun happened! I missed the timing!”

“Fine, but why couldn’t you say so earlier? On our way home, for example?” The doorbell rang again, this time more insistent and prolonged. “Ah, geez, we’re coming!”

Riku looked at the two mermaids argue before wordlessly deciding to meet their guest at the entrance. He caught a few words to understand the situation a bit. Tamaki and Sougo had been working as “idols” – some kind of performers that the human populace enjoyed. Mermaids were always great singers and it put money on the table while staying in the human world. The two were no different – they formed a duo called “MEZZO” and were working under some kind of “agency”. And “manager” was some kind of a guardian for idols – they were the ones preparing “schedules” and “gigs” and all that other stuff.

Riku heard the door open and a familiar voice speak up. “Ousaka-san. Yotsuba-san. I apologize for the intrusion, but if possible, can I have a moment of your time?”

Ousaka? Yotsuba? Ah, right, those were Sougo and Tamaki’s “last names” while in the human world. For some reason, humans have two “names”. Accordingly, people can only use a person’s “first name” if they were only really close. Mermaids only had one name, so it was bizarre but interesting nonetheless. Sougo and Tamaki’s last names were given to them by Banri-san, alongside the story that all of them were cousins. Riku didn’t have a last name yet though – he was looking forward to what the elder mermaid come up with for him.

“Ah, it’s no problem, Iori-kun.” Riku heard Sougo speak, his voice still a bit high from the commotion and argument with Tamaki. “It’s just that…”

“I take it Yotsuba-san forgot to mention my planned visit?” Riku could imagine the wry grin from the way the voice spoke. Wait a minute, this voice…

“Sorry, Iorin. Something happened and it slipped my mind.”

“Please come inside, Iori-kun. Make yourself at home.”

“Thank you.”

It was too late for Riku to escape. After recognizing the voice, he jumped up from his seat and rushed to hide, but the trio on the door was faster. Helplessly out of options, Riku turned so he wouldn’t be able to see their unwelcome guest.

“Your – I mean, Riku-kun, where are you going?” Sogo’s question made Riku flinch a bit.

“I-I’m…” stammered Riku, hoping that he wouldn’t be recognized.

Riku had no such luck. “Hey, you’re that…”

“Huh, Iorin, you met Rikkun before?”

“I did, just a while ago.” Riku fidgeted, could he please just _stop_ talking? “He was singing in the beachside. I approached him to talk but he cried and then fled-”

“Th-that wasn’t me!” cried Riku shrilly, finally turning so he could point it out. It was a big mistake however, as he was now face-to-face with the person he offered his Pearl to. And under the bright light of the room, he was even more handsome than before. Understandably, he shied away from the person’s sharp and scrutinizing gaze. “I mean, I didn’t cry, I-I was just surprised…”

Sougo and Tamaki read him like an open book and had similar shocked expressions on their faces. Fortunately, the young man between them only had eyes for Riku. “Ah yes, I must have frightened you. I’m really sorry about that, er…?”

Now, the two mermaid retainers had comparable faces of complete panic. Alarm bells rang on Riku’s head at this and he remembered that the Japanese people start with their last names first. He started sweating, thinking of something to name himself. “Ah, I’m…”

The young manager waited with a questioning and slightly confused look. Sougo and Tamaki were unhelpful with the silent struggling and shaking dance they were doing.

His birthplace came to Riku’s mind. He was from the seven seas. Right, seven! “Nana…”

“Nana?”

Riku couldn’t say “seven seas”, right? That would be a dead giveaway to his true nature. But what else was there? Water, waves, fish, uh, shallows! “Nanase!”

“Nanase Riku!” announced Riku a little too enthusiastically, which made the other guy’s left eye squint a bit. It looked like he was trying hard not to grin. Did he say something wrong? Did he made fun of himself once again? He repeated his introduction a little shyly. “M-my name’s Nanase Riku.”

“Nice to meet you, Nanase-san,” said the guy in a business-like tone, offering a hand. “I’m Izumi Iori and I’m working with Yotsuba-san and Ousaka-san in Takanashi Productions.”

“Ah, yes!” Riku took Iori’s hand with both of his, elated with finally knowing his name. He quickly let go when the manager gave him a confused look. Even after that, he was still staring so intensely at him, Riku felt like he was going to melt on the spot if he didn’t leave. “So, uh, I’m going back to my room, so you can talk with Tamaki and Sougo-san here.”

“Wait, Nanase-san!” Riku flinched before turning back to face Iori again. For some reason, he was looking serious and hopeful at the same time. “Would you consider being an Idol under our agency?”

Riku could only gape. “Huh?”

~

“This is a rare surprise, Iori-san.” Takanashi Tsumugi followed the young dark-haired manager into the Takanashi Production’s main hallway. As usual, Iori had a stern and composed look, even though he was being questioned by the petite and blonde heiress of the agency. Technically, Tsumugi was also a fellow employee, but she was still the president’s daughter. Still, the two had worked together a couple of times – plus she was his elder brother’s manager – so she knew him well. A little too well for Iori’s comfort. “This Riku-san must be really talented for you to personally scout him.”

Iori sighed, painfully regretting his impulsive decision the night before. He only met Nanase Riku twice but there was something in the red-haired boy that caught his attention. Could it be that angelic but haunting singing voice? Or the way his eyes lit up every time he smiles? The bubbly countenance only served to make him cuter in Iori’s vision, never mind the little eccentricities and the fact that he cried so suddenly after their first meeting. _Yeah, what was up with that_, Iori thought.

“Iori-san?” Tsumugi looked up at the taller teen with concern on her face.

“Ah yes, Takanashi-san…” coughed Iori, hoping that he didn’t miss any other questions. “Nanase-san has a great vocal prowess, though I’m not sure if he has the right attitude for show business.”

Tsumugi wore a pout and a slightly puzzled look on her face – a too cute expression for Iori’s current state of mind. Really, in some other time, he would have teased her to elicit more. “If that’s the case, then why did you even scout him in the first place?”

The tables have turned for Iori, it seemed. Now he was the one trembling uncomfortably under the girl’s stare, with some kind of unexplainable twinkle on her vermillion-colored eyes. “That’s… Um…”

Iori couldn’t possibly say that Nanase Riku resembled the mermaid from his past, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

“Ah, Manager!” Ousaka Sougo came to the rescue, cheerfully greeting Tsumugi. Once he regarded Iori however, there was rather chilling aura in his eyes. “Iori-kun, good morning.”

“G-good morning?” The hostility did not match Sougo’s usual gentle behavior and it terrified Iori in all honesty. Was it because he tried to recruit Riku?

“Iorin, you better not take anything else from Rikkun!” Even Tamaki was giving him the cold shoulder. Though the blue-haired teenager annoyed Iori to the universe and back, he was perfectly sociable most of the time.

“Huh?” Seriously, Iori knew the two members of MEZZO had shown to be especially doting over Riku, but this was getting out of hand!

Obviously, even Tsumugi noticed the sudden change in attitude. “What are you talking about, Tamaki-san?”

“I-it’s nothing to worry about, Manager!” Sougo looked flustered, as if Tamaki mentioned something he shouldn’t have. He calmed down quite quickly, however. “We’re here to cheer on His, I mean, Riku-kun.”

“Oh, right, Iori-san mentioned you guys were cousins?” Tsumugi nodded in understanding, ever the sweet and sensitive girl. “Really, great singing talent must come from the family!”

Sougo laughed awkwardly and Iori could hardly not notice the way his eyes darted from left to right, not even trying to meet anyone’s eyes except Tamaki’s. Their behavior was exceedingly suspicious, especially after their reception on Iori’s offer last night.

~

“_Huh?_” Riku’s slacked jaw made him more adorable in Iori’s vision. Really, even the boy’s shocked expression was endearingly cute. It took all of Iori’s conscious efforts not to grin and stare.

“Absolutely not!” Sougo’s loud declaration woke Iori up from his musings of cute people and their charming dispositions.

“We won’t let you take him away, Iorin!” Tamaki looked like he was ready for war as he crossed the threshold and blocked Riku from view.

It was Iori’s turn to gawk this time. “Huh?”

“You’re not going to fool me!” stated Tamaki, the expression of hostility too foreign for him. “You act like a good person but you stole Rikkun’s-”

A hand slapped on Tamaki’s mouth, courtesy of his red-headed cousin, who was wearing both a panicked and flushed look. “Ta-Tamaki!”

Iori was having a hard time processing the entire string of events. “I stole what?”

“I-it’s nothing!” Riku shook his head at Iori, trying to laugh, but it was an awkward notion.

“Ah!” Iori, Riku and the silenced but struggling Tamaki turned to Sougo, who looked like he had sudden revelation. The older boy’s gaze then focused on Iori, starting from his head to his feet then focusing on his arm. It was such an eerie action that Iori had half-the-mind to run away screaming from the house, shivering at the murderous glint on Sougo’s eyes. “That’s a lovely bracelet you have, Iori-kun.”

Embarrassment replaced fear in Iori’s mind, but somehow he could not look away from Sougo’s disconcerting yet dissecting eyes. A white lie would have easily formed on his lips, but his gut told him that he needed to settle with the truth. “It’s an important memento from someone.”

Intakes of breath surrounded Iori, wondering why Sougo and Tamaki suddenly looked conflicted. And Riku looked like he was about to cry again. He was about to question it when the guy quickly excused himself from the gathering to enter his room.

Left alone with Sougo and Tamaki, the uncomfortable silence was something new. He never experienced such an awkward meeting with the members of MEZZO, whom he had gotten to know well after almost a year since their debut. If they were so against their cousin joining the agency, then Iori had no choice but to withdraw his offer, just to avoid causing a strain in their relationship. “I understand if you don’t want Nanase-san to work as an Idol, but…”

_But what?_ Iori didn’t know. He only voiced the offer in an impulse, but the idea seemed to have grown within him. Nanase Riku’s singing was too good, it was a shame not to show the world what he could do with his voice. His looks were more than passable and he knew fans would love his bubbly personality. He was the kind of idol that fans would obsessively dote on, even Iori would do so without much prodding. Still…

In the corner of his mind, Iori knew that he personally wanted Nanase Riku to be an idol.

It was too bad that his “guardians” won’t let him, but there was nothing Iori could do but to give up. He sighed heavily. “Let’s just ignore what I said and get to work. Actually, the agency wanted me to-”

“We can have Riku-kun audition tomorrow,” said Sougo suddenly. Surprised, Iori couldn’t help but remark at the defeated tone on his voice.

Tamaki was even more shocked than Iori. “Sou-chan?!”

“Can you arrange it, Iori-kun?” Sougo looked up at Iori with a pained but hopeful expression, as if he was a doting father giving away a bride.

“I… Err…” Iori was flustered at the sudden change, but pulled himself together just in time. “Of course, leave it to me, Ousaka-san.”

Sougo sighed, being watched by a concerned Tamaki. “Sou-chan…”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Ousaka-san,” attempted Iori, wondering if he really should pry with their personal matters. But he was just curious, that was all. “Why did you change your mind?”

Iori couldn’t forget the sad smile that formed on his lips. “Because Riku-kun is important to us.”

~

Riku was currently shivering uncontrollably. After the disastrous evening, he went to bed early, trying hard not to cry all over his pillows again. He woke up marginally better, but his mood dropped immediately after Sougo told him that he would be auditioning to become an idol later that afternoon. A hundred questions formed on Riku’s mind but did not voice them out. How could he, especially when the older mermaid had that defeated look on his face.

_“We have no choice, Riku-kun.”_

The five words registered on Riku’s mind and it only took a few moments to realize what Sougo meant. In order to prolong his life, he needed to stay in close proximity to Izumi Iori. And since Iori was a manager of Takanashi Productions, being an Idol was the perfect excuse to do so.

And despite the understanding the logic behind it, Riku couldn’t still his nerves enough to stop being so sickeningly anxious. It spiked up even more once Iori entered the room, talking to a blonde-haired girl, who gave him a soft smile. Riku grinned back, but was a bit disappointed that Iori did not even look his way once.

A few more people came in. Riku wondered how many people he was going to sing in front of and he was edging closer to a panic attack. Fortunately he was sitting down on a rather comfortable chair; he might have fainted if he was standing up instead. Not even Sougo and Tamaki’s presence smothered the pain on his chest. He tried to smile back at Tamaki’s thumbs up, but it must have turned into a grimace, causing worry to surface on the two mermaids’ faces.

Riku looked down in shame, shaking his head. This was no time to cause trouble for anyone, he had to go and just _do_ it. If only he could stop the quivering in his knees…

“Here.”

Riku looked up at the voice, surprised to see Iori standing beside him, his gaze focused elsewhere but Riku’s face. There was a pink tinge on his cheeks as his hand held out a bottle of water for the redhead.

Thinking it was rude not to accept, Riku hastily took it. “Th-thank you…”

“Y-you don’t have to be so nervous,” said Iori. Riku looked up at him once again, though the raven-haired guy refused to meet his stare. “Just sing your heart out like you did last night.”

“I…” Riku sighed, wondering why it was so easy to talk to him. “I don’t normally sing in front of others. It’s usually my big brother’s job, so…”

Riku could see Iori’s eyebrows furrow a bit. It was gone as Iori finally faced him, his silver eyes straightforwardly sincere as he spoke. “We can count ourselves lucky then – getting to hear you sing first.”

Iori quickly left, but Riku did not notice his flushed face as he did so. The mermaid prince can only concentrate on the bottle of water that had been given to him, wondering why such a simple thing could hold the value of a treasure in his mind. He knew his face was sporting a deep shade of crimson, but the refreshed smile he now wore was unmistakable.

“Nanase Riku-san, if you’d like to start…”

“Yes!” Riku jumped from his seat, anxiety and doubt chased away with certainty. The one who spoke – the girl who came in with Iori – looked a little bit surprised, but there was a fond smile on her face. Sougo and Tamaki both had encouraging and pumped expressions and Riku was grateful for their unyielding support. And although Iori had a neutral look, for some reason, the mermaid knew that deep inside, he was cheering for him as well.

Riku moved to the center of the room, right where the microphone stand was. He was facing a table where seven people were seated, the blonde girl right on the center. She turned and nodded at Iori – who was standing behind the table with MEZZO – as if understanding came across them without words. Soon, she turned back to Riku and smiled. “Shall we start with a song then?”

Upon Riku’s nod and grip on the microphone, the music soon started. It was an old Japanese pop song, the first one the mermaid ever learned after reaching the human world. For some reason, it resonated with Riku, as if the lyrics were memories he also shared.

**Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono**

**Zutto egaiteta yume**

A dream. Riku remembered being on land a wish that he once had. Now that he was here, he had been learning a lot of new things. Humans were interesting people and the culture they had was definitely due to their unrivaled love and imagination.

**Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no**

**Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni**

Riku wondered if the younger him even imagined singing for the humans. He was often envious of his elder brother, who could easily sing for others in the ceremonies. He was told not to overexert himself, but he still enjoyed singing. Even if it was only for himself.

**Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara**

**Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni**

**Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku**

**FULL MOON wo sagashite!**

The night sky had been Riku’s constant audience. Singing for the moon and the stars, they twinkled as if dancing to the tune he’d been humming. Entranced by his voice, as if eyes that only focused on his form. Even now, he was surrounded by dozens of these stars and a pair of silver full moons.

**LET'S SING A SONG**

**Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete**

The chorus was a welcome sight for Riku, as if a wave that lapped on his feet. He could feel himself growing stronger, nurturing a seed that would blossom on his heart.

**DAY BY DAY**

**Kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae**

Doubts no longer took hold of Riku. He can face the next days with hope, knowing that his friends accept him wholeheartedly. And his chosen person was there, his Pearl shining even more in his grasp.

**LET'S SING A SONG**

**Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo**

**MORE AND MORE**

**Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete**

Riku’s feelings multiplied continuously as he kept singing. Now on the final line, Riku offered his hand to the audience, a gratified smile gracing his lips. Without even thinking about it, his gaze settled on an awestruck Iori.

**MANY THANKS FOR YOU!**

Finally finishing the song, Riku relaxed as the last vestiges of his adrenaline-fueled body left him. He felt himself sway as his vision become muddled, his hearing catching a subtle chorus of shocked and panicked voices. He soon gave in to the darkness, his exhausted figure falling to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update since I'll be busy for my birthday tomorrow.
> 
> Song lyrics came from "New Future" from the old 2000's anime "Full Moon wo Sagashite". One of my faves from Arina Tanemura, who of course, is the chara designer for AiNana. You should check out the manga and/or anime, it's a rare gem.
> 
> Going forward, I think I'm gonna use old anime songs for this fic. And a one-song-per-chapter style, just like the usual Mermaid Melody formula.
> 
> Anyway, Sougo with his yandere tendencies is taking after Tenn's overprotective big brother role in his absence, LOL. Speaking of Tenn, that sixty second Crescent Rise MV is having me begging for more~
> 
> See you guys next week!
> 
> Translated Lyrics (New Future):
> 
> If there's one thing that never changes  
It's this dream that I painted
> 
> How did I appear as I am now?  
In my young and tiny eyes back then
> 
> Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky  
So that soon you will understand  
You will shine at your best, so hurry up  
And search for the FULL MOON!
> 
> LET'S SING A SONG!  
Together and forever, I'll do everything I can do for you right now
> 
> DAY BY DAY  
Your destiny starts today, hold your hopes close to your chest as tomorrow comes
> 
> LET'S SING A SONG!  
Together and forever, if I'm with you I can overcome any hardship  
MORE AND MORE  
I want to be closer to you even more, so please stay right here
> 
> MANY THANKS FOR YOU!


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori tries to convince Sougo to meet Riku once more. Disappointed at his performance, Riku escapes to the sea...

Sougo first met the younger prince of the North Pacific Ocean when he was barely twelve years old. At the time, he took it as another duty he had to do for the sake of their family. His father was relentless as usual, though there was bitterness in his proclamation that his son wasn’t chosen to serve the throne’s heir. As for Sougo, he was glad to leave the house – after his uncle’s disappearance in the human world, it no longer served a home.

“Your Highness,” intoned Sougo, looking the back of a red-haired mermaid boy sitting forlornly on the oyster bed. “My name is Sougo and I will be your retainer from now on.”

The prince turned and Sougo gazed upon a pair of round crimson eyes. It lit up as the young mermaid smiled, an innocent joy spreading over his features. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Sougo-san.”

“Th-thank you, Your Highness.” Sougo was a bit taken aback by the prince’s cheerfulness. From what he heard, Prince Riku was always sick in bed and had never been allowed to swim out of the palace. Such a caged life would make a mermaid bitter and despondent – Sougo knew firsthand what a prison felt like.

“You can call me Riku,” stated the prince, still smiling at the older mermaid.

“N-no, I can’t do that, Your Highness!” Sougo shuddered at what his father would say at such a blatant show of disrespect.

“That’s too bad…” said Riku in a sad tone, but he was pouting at the same time. Sougo found it quite adorable, though he was panicking at the fact that he caused the prince some displeasure.

“I-I’ll do anything else but that, Your Highness.” Sougo bit his tongue as soon as he declared that, but the prince seemed to have given it some thought. He couldn’t help but audibly gulp, fearing what the younger mermaid would ask of him.

Riku’s request surprised Sougo for the third time that day. “Can you sing me a song?”

“A song?” Sougo loved music, more than the normal mermaid. Could the prince somehow knew about it?

“And if it’s no trouble…” Riku looked shy, hesitating as he continued. “Can you teach me a new song? I know I’m not supposed to sing, but I… I…”

Sougo could sense a fellow musical enthusiast. He knew that he shouldn’t, that the elders explicitly forbid it, but he could feel the prince’s yearning. And just like his uncle taught him how to be free, he would share the same to his eager charge. It would be little comfort to the prince’s prison. “Gladly, Your Highness.”

At that moment, Sougo realized he would do everything to protect Riku’s smile.

~

The day after Nanase Riku’s fateful audition, Izumi Iori finally came across Ousaka Sougo. He wasted no time calling the white-haired guy’s attention, noticing that he was a bit out of it.

“Ousaka-san,” started Iori, finally catching up with the idol. He was a bit reluctant to ask, but he _needed_ to know. “How is Nanase-san’s condition?”

“Who?” Sougo turned to the younger man with a puzzled face.

In reply, Iori gave the older guy a confused look. “Nanase-san? Your cousin?”

“Ah, Riku-kun…” The blank expression on Sougo’s features was more troubling than the murderous tendencies he had shown in the past few days. “He’s up and about. There’s nothing to worry about…”

“I see…” Iori was still wondering why Sougo and Tamaki insisted on bringing Riku home instead of calling for a hospital. He was not sure how the two managed to persuade everyone, actually. His memories seemed to a bit hazy when he tried to remember the end of Riku’s audition…

Sougo did not move or speak again, so Iori decided to continue the conversation on his own. “Takanashi-san informed me that Nanase-san passed the singing test with flying colors, but the panel was apprehensive in consideration of his frail countenance. Is there something we should know about his health?”

Iori was met with more silence that he thought he would have to speak up once again. But Sougo sighed heavily and finally answered him. “Riku-kun had a weak body since birth. However, he can function normally as long as he does not tire himself out.”

“So, no specific illness or disability?” Sougo shook his head and Iori sighed in relief. He wondered why he felt so pleased – must be because Tsumugi gave him a sharp and desperate gaze that said ‘we should have him no matter what’. Still, there were other concerns to address – one of which was a pressing enough matter to make or break the agency’s decision.

“Ousaka-san.” Iori held Sougo’s questioning gaze, wondering why his purple eyes looked so conflicted and defeated. “What can you say about Nanase-san’s convictions?”

“Convictions?” For some reason, the older boy’s tone was etched with barely held hostility. “What does it have to do with Riku-kun’s audition?”

Iori hastened to explain, shivering under the cold glare. “Na-Nanase-san seemed to be a bit reluctant at the notion of being an idol. There is the question of his seemingly weak self-esteem. And his attitude towards singing-”

“Riku-kun loved singing more than anyone else I know.” Sougo’s eyes narrowed and the room temperature dropped a few degrees. “Or did you not feel the pure emotions behind his song?”

The teenage manager knew better than to argue, not when Sougo boldly declared it so. And even if he was not fearing for his life, he would not doubt it one bit. “I don’t mean to impress otherwise. Nanase-san’s singing was unlike… any other.”

Sougo didn’t look appeased, so Iori continued his praise. “He can connect with his audience – everyone in the room felt that. Their eyes would not leave Nanase-san, not until he finished his piece. It was like we were under a spell…”

“That’s why…” Iori faced the older mermaid with as much courage as he could muster. _This is for the agency_, he kept to repeating himself as he voiced out his request, bowing low. “Please let me meet him again.”

Iori could not see the expression on Sougo’s face, but the bewilderment in his tone was clear. “W-what?”

“I want to see how far he could go,” confessed Iori, letting genuine sincerity slip from his tongue. “I want to view Nanase-san on the stage, singing his heart out and captivating his audience with his voice. I…”

A selfish thought even passed through his mouth – a heartfelt confession. “I want to hear him sing once more.”

“Iori-kun…” This time, Iori looked up at Sougo, glad to see the older guy deep in contemplation.

Iori had to press it, now was the perfect time, when the idol was wavering. He bowed once again. “I promise not to force him to do anything. If he decides not to accept the agency’s offer, I will gladly leave him alone for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit overkill?” Iori could imagine the wry smile on the idol’s face. “Why are you even asking permission anyway – it’s not like I can stop you from meeting him. You know where to find him, after all.”

Iori blushed a bit at this – his actions do seem exaggerated. It felt like he was asking Riku’s hand for marriage or something. He quickly shook the thoughts off his mind. “I just don’t want to cause unnecessary trouble for you or Yotsuba-san…”

There was a deep intake of breath. “Iori-kun. I know you’re not a bad person, but given the circumstances, I…”

_What circumstances_, Iori thought. Well, it was partly his fault why Riku fainted yesterday, but was that enough of a reason to turn him away? Still, there was nothing he could do…

“Fine.” That one word from Sougo gave Iori hope. He looked up and saw that the older guy already turned his back on him. “I’ll tell Riku-kun that you would be coming tomorrow. Please fetch him at the _Pearl Piari_ after lunch.”

“Thank you so much, Ousaka-san.” Iori bowed once again, but Sougo had already started walking away. Not for the first time, Iori made a mental note to cross Ousaka Sougo in the future – he did not fancy another conversation like this.

Still, Iori would face a hundred overprotective cousins if he could somehow put Nanase Riku onstage. Being the perfect manager that he is, he still had doubts about Riku’s convictions – if he can truly survive the harsh world of show business. He would not throw him into a pit of wolves; he would not do anything to tarnish the pureness of his heart. Tomorrow, he would see what made Nanase Riku tick.

Grinning widely, Iori could not wait for tomorrow to come.

~

On a small sandbar in the middle of the sea, a mermaid with a crimson tail surfaced and crawled into land. His slightly tanned skin shone under the faint light of the fading moon, his crimson mermaid’s tail swishing above the water. His flowing straight red hair draped all over his bare back, divided into seven columns that ended up to his hips. As he turned to sit comfortably on the sand, his eyes focused on the moon, which was soon hidden by the clouds.

Riku sighed, wondering if he was going to be scolded for leaving without permission. After fainting from the audition, he was convinced that he utterly failed it and made efforts to avoid Banri, Sougo and Tamaki once he fully recovered. Their reassurances became a little bit grating for Riku and as usual, he ran away from the problem and escaped to the sea.

Riku breathed in and out, trying to chase away the negative emotions from within his heart. He knew that Sougo and Tamaki were just looking out for him, but years of fears and doubts were difficult to erase in just few days. Listening to the calm rush of the waves, Riku closed his eyes as he was being slowly soothed, wishing he could go back to showering everyone with smiles once again.

“Ah, Your Highness. I knew I’d find you here…”

Riku jumped into a sitting position, guiltily shifting to meet a pair of purple eyes. “So-Sougo-san! I… Err… Fancy meeting you here…”

Sougo simply chuckled at Riku’s lame attempt for greetings. He turned his head up into the sky, his long snow-white hair bouncing gracefully around him. “It’s too bad the sky is cloudy today; the moon would have been beautiful tonight.”

Riku stared at the older mermaid as he moved into the sand, watching as his purple mermaid’s tail brushed upon the ground. He soon bowed his head, turning his attention onto his own red tail. “I’m sorry for leaving without telling anyone.”

“To be honest…” There was some mirth on his tone, prompting Riku to look at him in surprise. “I didn’t know you were out of bed.”

“Really?”

Sougo nodded. “I had some things to think about, so I decided to swim a bit to clear my head.”

“I see…”

“I’m guessing it’s the same for you, Your Highness?” Sougo turned to Riku, an expression full of understanding on his face.

Riku sighed as he gazed back into the sky, watching the clouds slowly move. “I really can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“I’ve been your retainer for almost eight years now,” said Sougo in a tone that screamed ‘well, what did you expect’. A familiar and comfortable silence soon fell between them, both mermaids focusing on the night sky and their own thoughts. It was a testament to their friendship – how both boys found comfort just by being around their company.

“Hey, Sougo-san…” Riku broke the silence, his eyes still on the sky. “Can you sing me that song again? That one you’ve written on your own…”

Sougo did not hesitate to fulfill his liege’s request. Not only because Riku asked him to, but the mermaid thought a song was what they both needed right now.

**Tomedonai omoi wo daki shimete**

**Utai tsuzukerunda**

Riku listened as the older mermaid started the song on a high note. Not for the first time, he marveled at Sougo’s strong voice – how it could echo almost endlessly. The first time he heard him sing, Riku thought he somehow sprouted wings and attempted to reach the sky.

**Kodoku wo oto nishite**

**Todokete ikou**

**Mada owaranai monogatari**

The sea sparkled as Sougo’s clear voice traveled over the water. Riku shivered as droplets rose from the ocean, slowly spiraling around them. He trembled not out of fear, but of amazed fascination as the older mermaid’s magic began to shift reality.

**Omoi o megurasu tabi**

**Nagare teru senritsu ga**

**Kizuato saemo iyasu youni**

**Fukaku naru hibi ita**

The gentle flowing of both melody and words surrounded Riku’s body, seeing and hearing Sougo’s feelings at the same time. It was laced with both sadness and joy, despair and hope, indifference and love, surging together into a beautiful chaos. Surprised at the rush of conflicting emotions, the mermaid prince took one more look at his retainer.

**Itsuno hika yumemi teta**

**Mirai no tobira o ima**

**Tataku youni kowasu youni**

**Susun deikunda**

Sougo’s eyes were focused forward, as if seeing the future unravel beneath his vision. His pale skin shimmered as the droplets all around him turned solid ice. Like frozen stars, they glittered in harmony, adding light to the visage of the beautifully singing mermaid.

**Kazara naide (Donna toki mo)**

**Arinomama deiiyo (Ichatte mo)**

**Hate shinai unmei no sono saki e**

The words struck Riku hard as usual. It was a plea to believe in himself, to see beyond what was laid out for him. There was a reason this was his favorite out of Sougo’s expansive repertoire – it instilled into him the courage he couldn’t muster.

**Tomedonai omoi wo daki shimete**

**Utai tsuzukerukara**

**Kodoku wo keshisaru**

**Youni tsuru ida merodii**

Temperature had dropped considerably now, but Riku didn’t mind. The cold from Sougo’s magic wasn’t biting and severe, it was as tender as the gently piling snow. He watched as glittering bits of ice spun around him, as both Sougo’s song and magic surged forth.

**Wasure nai kanashimi ya itami ga**

**Uzuku tabi ni bokura**

**Kanarazu tsuyoku naru sou shinjiteru**

Sougo’s convictions rolled out of his tongue, his voice carrying it into the sky. Riku was almost moved to tears – the reassurance that Sougo would always be there to lend a hand gave him the strength to take one more step. For each piece of pain and sorrow he had suffered through, a smile was given in return, helping him brave the uncertain future.

**Saa, kaki nara se**

**Ein ni…!**

As Sougo’s voice rode out the last note, the icicles around them burst into thousands of tiny particles. The two mermaids were surrounded by frigid stardust, carried by the wind into the sand and back to the sea. Riku watched as the cold gave way to warmth, as if purifying his very soul until not one shadow remained.

“T-thank you, Sougo-san,” said Riku in a trembling voice. The older mermaid breathed in as the magic in the air dissipated. “It was a beautiful song, as always…”

Sougo smiled at the praise, but then sighed heavily at Riku’s tear-stained cheeks. “Geez, Your Highness, how long will you keep crying?”

“Sorry…” Riku shifted guiltily, rubbing his face with both hands. “Looks like I’ll always be a crybaby, huh…”

“It’s part of who you are, Your Highness,” stated Sougo, the familiar kind smile back on his face. “You shed tears not because you are weak, but because you are attuned to your true self. The raw emotions in your heart are pure and with it, you can reach out and connect with others…”

Riku blinked. For one moment, Sougo’s smile turned solemnly sad. There was a bitter emotion lingering in his voice as he spoke and it spooked Riku more than he would confess. “S-Sougo-san, you know you can always tell me anything, right?”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” replied Sougo, his expression back to being serene and gentle. Riku wondered if he imagined the bitterness in his smile. “But I’m quite alright. Actually, I feel refreshed after that song…”

“Me too…” Riku shook his head – if there was something troubling Sougo, he knew his retainer would tell him when the time comes. Even in the past, the older mermaid had been a bit secretive, but it was never detrimental to their relationship. Still, he couldn’t help but worry.

“It’s getting late,” said Sougo, rising the prince out of his concerned musings. “We should get back home, Your Highness. I can restore your glamour once we arrive on land, so there is no need to bother Tamaki-kun and Banri-san with our little outing in the sea.”

Sougo’s teasing smile flustered Riku and the younger mermaid stammered a thanks and an apology. As expected, the retainer let his charge go with only a mild talking-to – it was common knowledge that he always spoiled the prince, despite being a complete stickler to the rules. Riku was always an exception, having special privileges due to his circumstances, something which Sougo fully understood. In Riku’s mind, it seemed like the older mermaid was tempered with experiences much like his own – he can see it in the way he looked at the prince. Like what happened a while ago, there were moments where Sougo’s mask slipped a bit. Pity, sorrow, regret, envy, guilt – hidden so deep and so well. As hard as diamond, but also fragile as ice. Just like his songs, Sougo was as mysterious as he was sublime.

Riku was thankful for Sougo’s constant presence in his life. But he couldn’t help but wonder why he knew so little about him…

~

“Good night, Your Highness.”

Sougo closed the door to Riku’s room. He sighed as he moved away, heading back into the hallway and towards his room. However, before he could even take another step, the door opposite Riku’s opened. Shocked, he froze in mid-action.

“Where did you go, Sou-chan?” Tamaki’s yawning face could be seen from the half-opened door.

“I… Um…” Sougo had the unfortunate tendency to choke up when caught red-handed for any wrongdoing. Probably because he was too used to following the expectations of others. “I-I went to a walk with His Highness. I think the audition is still weighing on his mind…”

“Hmmm…” Tamaki made a noncommittal sound, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The next words that came out of his mouth shocked Sougo to the core though. “What about you?”

“W-what about me? What do you mean?”

Tamaki had an exasperated look on his face. For some reason, Sougo couldn’t meet the younger mermaid’s aquamarine eyes. “You’re hiding something again…”

Sougo’s annoyance rose at Tamaki’s scornful tone. “It’s nothing you should concern yourself about.”

This time, it was Tamaki’s turn to amp up the irritation. “I’ve told you again and again, Sou-chan: I can’t understand if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Everything’s wrong, alright?!” muttered Sougo in a harsh yet low tone, not wanting to wake up the whole house with his angry and frustrated screaming. “We don’t know where Prince Tenn is, we can’t get Prince Riku’s Pearl back, we can’t even find Aya-san…”

Sougo bit his lip but the damage had been done. Tamaki flinched at the mention of his missing younger sister, but didn’t say anything. The pain in his face told a lot more than words could ever express, however.

“I’m not saying we give up,” added Sougo, holding on to both his arms, as if trying to hide away from the cold. “Far from it - I’m going to save His Highness. I just don’t know what is right or wrong anymore…”

Tamaki sighed heavily. He moved outside of his room and into the hallway, standing in front of the white-haired mermaid. Sougo crossed his arms and raised his head to meet Tamaki’s softening gaze. It was a bit unsettling to see the usually apathetic teenager being serious all of a sudden.

“We can’t predict the future, Sou-chan,”said Tamaki, putting a hand on Sougo’s right shoulder. The irony of being comforted by someone younger than him was not lost on Sougo, but the pair had been working tirelessly for Riku and the kingdom’s sake. Even if they were not as close as bosom friends, there was a sense of camaraderie between them. “Don’t take all the blame…”

“Right…” Sougo stepped out of Tamaki’s touch, turning on his heel. “Good night, Tamaki-kun. Make sure to wake up early, Banri-san told us to gather in the morning.”

A door was opened and then closed. Sougo escaped to the familiarity and safety of his room. He knew Tamaki was only trying to help, that he didn’t want him to take all of the burdens in their mission. All the usual reasons was as lame as it could be – he was older, more experienced, much better in magic, came from a family of nobility. He spat at the last one, as if his noble birth made any difference in the human world. His uncle never had the opportunity to do so, as much as he’d like to remind his father about it.

Thinking about his uncle opened a new can of worms for Sougo. Satoshi lived most of his life in land, weaving songs that became his nephew’s inspiration. But then, his uncle gave away his Pearl to a human and then everything came crashing down.

However, Sougo never hated humans. He didn’t have the heart to generalize the entire population for a mistake of one of their own. Even near the end, Satoshi never showed any despair, having lived his life for what he believed in. His love for music and for the humans never faded even at death’s doorstop. Satoshi was a free man, a free mermaid.

How desperately Sougo wanted to be free. How desperately he wanted Riku to be free as well. But deep down, he wondered – did he help Riku because he cared for him? Or did he help Riku to stoke his own ego? To become just like Satoshi, who gave Sougo the wings to be free and fly.

But where did his selfishness lead Riku to? Pearl-less and miserable, with no magic to call his own. The prince’s songs will never be the same again and his world will shrink narrower by the moment. He could never be free, his fate tied into one man until death claimed him. And it was all his fault…

Sougo fell to the floor, the overwhelming guilt turning his feet into jelly. He shouldn’t have approved, he should have argued against it. But his better judgment was clouded, all because Riku wanted to have a little secret adventure of his own. Just a peek on the surface, see the fiery flowers that gathered in the sky whenever the prince’s birthday was near. There was a lot of pleading, propping and puppy eyes and then a lot of planning on Sougo’s side. The prince was a reasonable young mermaid, he was kind and noble, Sougo was proud of his liege.

How was he to know that Riku would lose his Pearl that night?

~

“You’re up early, Iori.”

Iori watched as his elder brother strolled into the dining room, stretching out as the sleeves of his oversized shirt settled near his shoulders. He grinned at the cute action, sipping his coffee while they exchanged morning greetings.

Mitsuki yawned as he poured coffee into his orange mug. He turned to his brother, who was the only one sitting on the table for four. Judging from the remaining one empty plate, he was the last to wake up. His parents were probably prepping up the shop.

“No gigs this morning, Nii-san?” asked Iori as Mitsuki took his place opposite him. He watched as the orange-haired idol placed his mug on the table.

“Nope, I’m free until noon,” replied Mitsuki as he started putting rice on his plate. He raised an eyebrow at Iori however. “You didn’t answer my question though. There’s still two weeks before school starts, right?”

“That’s right, I’m heading to the agency this morning.”

Mitsuki was now using his chop sticks to gather up a piece of fish. “How many times have you been there this week? I thought this was just a part-time arrangement.”

“It is,” replied Iori, wondering why his brother looked intrigued so suddenly. “Otherwise, I would be having problems keeping up with my lessons in the university.”

“You can skip uni, you know,” said Mitsuki with a teasing smirk, a bit of fish on his chopsticks. “Manager and the President will be very happy to have you all for themselves.”

“Nii-san…” Iori sighed, putting a lot of exasperation in his tone. “Being a manager is lovely, but I’d like to have a degree in the future.”

“You seem awfully invested in the manager stuff, though.”

Iori blinked – the mischievous glint on his brother’s eyes was as clear as day. “Nii-san, just get to the point.”

Mitsuki chuckled, but did not answer. He continued eating his breakfast in silence. After Iori crossed his arms and gave him the evil eye as he sipped miso soup from his bowl, the shorter Izumi decided to come clean. “Well, Nagi heard about a certain new idol that was scouted _personally_ by the agency’s only part-time manager.”

Iori bristled like a hedgehog arming its spikes. “I am absolutely sure that scouting new talent was part of my job description.”

“I didn’t say it was. We’re just curious why you did.”

“Why?” Iori looked like there was nothing to discuss, but the reddening of his cheeks was apparent in the early morning sunlight. “Nanase-san has talent. Takanashi-san and the rest of the panel agreed as well.”

“Oh ho, so his name is Nanase-san, eh?” Mitsuki was enjoying the scenery, with Iori fidgeting as he drank from his mug. He put his arms on the table, joined his hands and lowered his head down to meet it. “Tell me Iori, has love finally found its way to you?”

Iori choked and coughed out some coffee. “W-what are you saying, Nii-san?!”

“Well…” Mitsuki looked a bit guilty, but hastened to explain. “I’m not judging you, same sex relationships are normal right now. Yamato-san said he could give you pointers, just make sure not to get to second base so quickly, since someone’s going to get um, hurt. Ha ha…”

“Nii-san?” Iori was utterly confused at the way his older brother was acting. His heart, however, started beating rapidly like the taiko in a festival.

“I had a hunch from the start, you know,” muttered Mitsuki, not even noticing his younger brother’s complete puzzlement. “You never paid attention to those girls who gave you love letters. Then there’s that mermaid boy you had a crush on…”

“Wh-what…?” Iori’s face was comparable to a tomato. He couldn’t believe his brother was giving him the _talk_.

“Again, I’m not judging you or whatever!” Mitsuki was quick to continue his speech – Iori had a feeling he had been practicing it for a long time. He even stood from his seat and embraced Iori from behind, patting his head. “You’ll always be my brother, Iori. No matter who you choose to love, I’ll accept you as who you are.”

Iori was deeply embarrassed, but his brain still worked, thank God. “Nii-san, I think you’re getting the wrong idea…”

“I am?” Even though he was behind him, Iori can picture his flabbergasted face.

“I scouted Nanase-san purely for business purposes.”

“That’s not what I heard…” Mitsuki moved back to his seat, watching Iori with slightly disbelieving eyes. “Tamaki told Nagi you suddenly blurted out you want Nanase-san. After you chased after him to his house, I might add.”

“What?!” Iori was outraged, putting his hands on the table. “Th-that’s not w-what happened!”

“Stuttering doesn’t help your case, Iori.”

Iori sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down. “I ‘wanted’ Nanase-san strictly for a professional light – Takanashi Pro can’t let him go and risk him being recruited by another agency. I didn’t ‘chase him to his house’, I was there because I had something to discuss with MEZZO.”

“Ah, their anniversary concert, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Iori sighed once more, happy to have cleared things up with his brother before the whole situation got even weirder than it was.

“How did you know he was idol material though?” Iori’s happiness was short-lived after all – what with Mitsuki being perceptive and knowledgeable about the entertainment industry. “Like, he might be cute – and I’m not doubting that since it’s you we’re talking about – but that’s not gonna help him sing well, right?”

Iori ignored the jab on his preferences and decided to answer honestly. “I heard him sing on the beach. Though he ran away before I could say anything…”

“Aha, that explains the ‘chasing’ part!” Mitsuki pointed an accusing finger at Iori. “You were probably rude to him, am I right?”

“I was, err, I…” Iori trembled a little under Mitsuki’s critical glare. He felt like a kid that was scolded for being unreasonably rowdy. “I already apologized!”

“I’m sure you did,” said Mitsuki, but his expression visibly softened as he regarded the raven-haired young man. “So I might’ve jumped the gun, huh? Sorry, Iori…”

“It’s fine, Nii-san…” Iori’s blushing wasn’t gone yet and his heart rate was still far from the norm. “Why all the fuss though?”

“Ah, haha…” It was Mitsuki’s turn to blush and fidget under Iori’s questioning stare. “I might have been a little _too_ excited at the prospect of my younger brother finally enjoying his youth…”

Iori shook his head. “Nanase-san is attractive, but I can’t see myself having a relationship with him.”

Mitsuki pouted. “You shouldn’t say things like that. You might eat your words, you know…”

“He’s going to be an Idol soon,” stated Iori brusquely. “And you know the rules as much as anyone.”

“Right…” said Mitsuki, rolling his eyes. He returned to his breakfast, having lost interest in the conversation.

Finally free from that awkward impromptu interview from his brother, Iori was quick to bring his dirty dishes to the sink and leave the room. He dreaded the day Mitsuki meet Nanase Riku and ended up with another conclusion. Not only would he think Iori preferred males, but that he was attracted by red eyes and crimson hair. That would be good teasing fodder and Iori had no plans to hand over the ammunition. Thankfully, Mitsuki and the Pythagoras Trio were very busy and they seldom interact with the new idols. Even if they did, Riku would have already debuted under the agency and Iori attending classes in university. There would be no chances to meet, no more confusing feelings and racing heartbeats and whatever supposed “relationship” they had will fade into obscurity.

_That’s right, there’s no need to worry_, thought Iori as he picked up his messenger bag from his room. With a quick once over, he knew all the papers he needed were inside. Just one more trip to the agency, work on some details for MEZZO’s concert and then he will be in Pearl Piari, ready to convince Nanase Riku to give the idol career a try.

Iori tried not to think how excited he was to meet him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a very Sougo-centric chapter. Not that I complain though, his backstory needed a chance in the limelight. Still undecided if I go the TamaSou route or not, lol.
> 
> First time having an actual AiNana song here! This one's Monologue Note, Sougo's newest solo song. I just thought it'd fit on that part of the chapter. Him having ice-related powers feels suitable somehow, so it stuck.
> 
> More IoRiku next chapter though. Look forward to it next week~
> 
> Translated Lyrics (Monologue Note):
> 
> Embracing the endless emotions  
I will keep singing
> 
> Even if it is a monologue sound  
I can still make it reach there  
Because this is an everlasting story
> 
> Every time my thoughts travel  
The melody is overflowing  
Even the deepest scratch can be healed  
The timbre echoed profoundly
> 
> I have been dreaming of someday  
The door of the future right now  
Looks like it's struggling, like it's breaking  
Yet I’ll keep on moving forward
> 
> Please don’t change yourself (In any case)  
It’s fine to remain the same (Even so)  
Reaching the ends of our destiny
> 
> Embracing the endless emotions  
I will keep singing  
I will erase my loneliness  
With this spinning melody
> 
> I cannot forget the pain and the melancholy  
Every time we’re hurt  
I believe that they will definitely be our strength
> 
> Now, let’s scream incessantly  
Until eternity


	4. A Reason to Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Iori meet once more, but the two are having troubles understanding each other. But things get a little bit more complicated...

The entire morning was a blur for Riku. Having slept late due to that little excursion with Sougo, he was looking forward to a relaxing day. He was excused from helping out in the Pearl Piari today, so he was thinking about what to do during breakfast. Maybe he can watch some of the new footages of his favorite idols in RabbiTube? He never told anyone, but once he liked a certain song, he immediately memorized it. Even the dance steps, since they looked like fun.

However, it seemed that his “fun” for the day was set to be delayed when Sougo dropped a bomb. “By the way, Your Highness, Iori-kun will be dropping by in Pearl Piari today. You should go and meet him there around noon.”

Riku dropped the bread he was spreading jam on, including the knife, which missed Tamaki’s foot by a mere centimeter, with the younger mermaid yelping in alarm. “W-what?!”

Sougo shifted his gaze away from Riku’s pleading face, trying to sound stern and even. “I-I think it’s better if you decide for y-yourself whether you want to be an i-idol or not.”

While Riku fidgeted, wondering how he can get out of the situation, Tamaki recovered from his near-injury to complain at Sougo. “But why Iorin?”

“Huh?” Sougo was confused at the question. “Why Iori-kun – what do you mean?”

Tamaki opened up a new cup of pudding, unaware that now both Sougo and Riku were staring at him with puzzled expressions. “He doesn’t have to pester Rikkun, right? Isn’t the agency supposed to do the recruitment stuff?”

Sougo was astounded at how poorly Iori had fallen in Tamaki’s viewpoint. Still, as much as he reasoned out that Iori wasn’t at fault with how the situation came to be, it was so hard not to blame someone for Riku’s misfortune. Especially since Riku was too pure a soul to suffer so much.

Unbeknownst to Sougo, Riku was suffering even more now. He flushed so red that he started looking like the strawberry jam on his poor discarded bread. He quickly rushed to pick it up from the floor, hiding his face from his companions as he spoke. “T-that’s right, couldn’t s-somebody else talk to me? Like the manager! Tsumugi-san, I think. She looked like a nice person.”

Sougo sighed, wondering why Riku was being uncooperative all of a sudden. “I don’t know how the agency work things out, so I’m not sure why Iori would be the one to do it. Besides…” He waited for Riku to emerge from the table, looking at nothing but the bread he picked up. “Your Highness, that’s already dirty, you shouldn’t eat it.”

“I-I wasn’t planning to!” Riku was embarrassed for a different reason now, but he made sure to put the bread away from his plate.

“Anyway, as I was saying,” continued Sougo. “Iori-kun may look indifferent, but he’s a good person. I’m sure he won’t do anything that might stain his or the agency’s reputation.” Tamaki grunted, but the older mermaid ignored him. “Knowing him, he probably just want to finish what he started. He’s just that kind of person.”

“He’s too serious for his own good…” quipped Tamaki, reaching over for another pudding.

But not before Sougo slapped his hand away. “And you’re too flippant. You’ve had one too many, save the rest for later.”

“But Sou-chan!” Tamaki did his best teary-eyed look.

The attack was ineffective, of course – only Riku had the power to change Sougo’s mind. Which was why he averted his gaze from the prince once more. “No buts, both of you.”

While Tamaki grumbled and started getting ready, Sougo put a hand on Riku’s shoulder, who was looking like the world had suddenly ended and the oceans were no more. “Don’t stress over it too much, Your Highness. Just think of it as an outing – weren’t you asking to spend a day outside for a while now?”

Riku indeed wanted a day off to stroll outside, but he was thinking of going with Sougo, Tamaki or both, not with the boy who made his heart beat a mile a second! “I dunno, Sougo-san, I might be feeling unwell today…?”

At this, Sougo had a sly grin in his face. “You were feeling well enough to swim out in the sea last night,” he said, effectively shutting Riku up from making another excuse. “And being cooped up indoors won’t do wonders for your health.”

Riku nodded, but still look unconvinced, so Sougo took another track. “How about wearing the new clothes I bought for you? You wanted to try them out, right?”

At this, Riku perked up. Maybe dressing up won’t make him too nervous when meeting up with Iori? He saw a television ad that said “dresses have the powers to make you confident” or something to that nature.

Tamaki wore a scowl, however. “I don’t want Rikkun to dress up cute in front of Iorin!”

At this, Sougo just raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see the harm in that.”

However, Riku’s fragile heart was already harmed, feeling like it might burst any second now. Tamaki decided to launch further attacks however. “You don’t know that! Iorin always look at Rikkun like he wants to eat him or something! Like Rikkun’s some kind of Mega Ultra King Pudding.”

Sougo just sighed, while Riku smacked his forehead on the table. “You’re just imagining things, Tamaki-kun. And really, how low had Iori-kun fallen in your eyes? He’s really not a bad kid.”

Tamaki grunted. “He’s bad since he took Rikkun’s Pearl away from him.”

Sougo wondered how many times he sighed that morning, so he just shook his head and leave it at that. He wasn’t too enthusiastic in changing Tamaki’s mind, to be honest. He never succeeded in the things he would _like_ to change his mind about, like his attitude at work or how disrespectful he is when treating others. He decided to talk to the one person he had a little bit of influence over. “Anyway, Your Highness, please promise me that you would meet with Iori-kun today.”

Riku calmed himself enough to look at his retainer. “I-I promise, Sougo-san.”

After that, the mermaids busied themselves at breakfast and soon Sougo and Tamaki were leaving. But not before Tamaki did one last surprise attack, his voice echoing from the doorway. “Don’t dress up for Iorin, Rikkun!”

Riku closed to the door to his bedroom and flopped into his bed like a dead fish.

~

_I didn’t dress up for him, I didn’t dress up for him, I didn’t dress up for him!_

Riku repeated those last six words in his head like a mantra, convincing himself that the shiny new outfit he wore today was for business purposes. It’s not like he spent almost an hour in the bath, making sure to scrub his skin to a perfect pearl-like sheen. Or that he spent another thirty minutes, making sure that his hair was styled okay – he wasn’t used to having such short locks. And Sougo suggested he wore the clothes he recently bought for him – a collared red and black checkered vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, a new pair of brown slacks, his favorite black shoes and cute orange bow tie. And the red eyeglasses he wore was not a fashionable accessory – the sun was just too bright today.

_That’s right, it was strictly for business purposes!_

Riku nodded, convincing himself again, unaware that he was attracting stares and giggles from the female population passing by Pearl Piari. The redhead was waiting outside the store, though Banri told him he could wait inside. For some reason, Riku decided he doesn’t want to be caught with Iori when the mermaids were around.

“Oh my, Riku-kun, are you out for a date?” asked an elderly woman, who just came from the Piari. She was one of the regular customers and knew most of the employees in the shop.

“N-no, madam, I w-was just waiting for someone,” replied an extremely flustered Riku.

“No need to be shy, Riku-kun,” said the woman, giggling. “And really, you dress up nicely. I sure hope whoever you are meeting with would appreciate your efforts.”

Riku’s face fell – was he really that obvious? While he was fidgeting and wondering what to do, he didn’t notice that someone else approached him.

“Oh my, are you Riku-kun’s date?” Riku was horrified as the woman’s nosiness was targeted to someone else. He was even more horrified to know that it wasn’t a random passerby, but Iori himself.

Having been a little late, Iori hurried to the Pearl Piari and quickly went to Riku when he noticed the redhead. He didn’t expect to be interrogated by an elderly woman, however. He was so shocked that he just nodded at what the woman was saying.

At this, Riku was sporting an even deeper blush, making the woman giggle once more. “I shouldn’t disturb you two boys then.”

The woman left the two boys with an awkward atmosphere, like the two were having a contest at who would imitate a tomato better. Riku was winning, but Iori was not out for the count, especially after he realized at what he nodded to. And that Riku was positively so _adorable_ with the clothes he picked. Maybe in the deepest depths of his consciousness, he really thought of this outing as a date?

Shaking his head, Iori decided to be as professional as ever, his beating heart be damned. He coughed, catching Riku’s attention. “I only nodded to get that woman off our backs. I don’t i-intend for today to be a date or anything like that.”

Riku smiled in understanding, but it was less brighter than what Iori was accustomed to. “R-right…”

“A-anyway, shall we go?” Iori asked politely and Riku responded in kind. _So far, so good_, thought Iori as he lead the redhead out into the road.

~

_This is a nightmare…_

Iori tried not to be disappointed, but aside from his adorable looks and exemplary singing voice, Nanase Riku was not cut out to be an Idol. The redhead was so clumsy and an extreme bundle of nerves, he kept on stumbling on the streets or getting left behind. When he asked him questions, Riku would shift his gaze elsewhere and answer with monosyllable words.

Iori sighed heavily, stopping his queries for the moment. The two were sitting opposite each other on a small café in the shopping district. Riku fumbled on his words more than once as he fiddled with the cup of sweetened coffee in his hands, so Iori decided to take a break. He was getting nowhere with Riku and it might be his fault. However, he had taken Tsumugi’s advice seriously – he was as _gentle_ and_ kind_ and _polite_ as possible that it was making even him uncomfortable.

_Hah, I might not be cut out for this kind of job, after all._

After excusing himself to the restroom, Iori did a quick assessment of what he knew about Nanase Riku. Nineteen years old – how could he be _older_ than him?! – born overseas with a small family of four. Cousins with both Ousaka Sougo and Yotsuba Tamaki, but not sure whose parents were siblings. Seeing they have different surnames, it should be a brother and two sisters or three sisters. Currently living with an older cousin, Ogami Banri – seriously, how many surnames are there in this convoluted family tree? – who is the owner of Pearl Piari, where Riku sometimes worked. Most of his immediate family members were living outside of the country, so technically this Banri-san was his guardian. Weird background, but Iori was not to judge.

However, Iori got a hold of Riku’s personality and that was the thing that he found alarming. For such a pleasant and cute person, he had very low self-esteem. Iori had a clue that this might be the case, but his confidence wasn’t just small, it was basically non-existent. From what he could fathom, Riku was always overshadowed by his elder brother – whether it be academics, personality or singing ability. At least, that was what he concluded from listening to Riku speak about his brother. Really, the only time the redhead spoke a lot was about his brother, who he loved deeply and was really proud of. Now, Iori can get behind this, as he himself had an exemplary elder brother.

Still, whenever Riku talked, he sound incredibly sad. Even if it was about his brother, there was a tinge of sorrow in his words, like it had been a while since they were together. Iori didn’t like to pry, but he was incredibly perceptive – something that would annoy Mitsuki oftentimes. He always knew when something was wrong or if anything was being kept from him. Riku and his family definitely had secrets, but who doesn’t? But what disturbed him was the way Riku spoke about himself.

To Iori’s mind, Riku talked like he wasn’t worth anything. And worse, he talked like his life was near its end. Such self-harming attitude was definitely not idol material.

And the last straw was when Iori asked the pivotal question. “Nanase-san, what is your reason for singing?”

Riku usually responded with a stunned look or a panicked expression, but this time, he just looked confused. “Do I need a reason to sing?”

Iori sighed as he left the restroom. Clumsy, air-headed, self-conscious and with no confidence whatsoever. Was he somehow mistaken about Nanase Riku?

Iori returned to their table, watching intently as Riku stifled at the sight of him. Really, was he that intimidating? He should save the redhead the distress and bring him home. “Nanase-san, let’s-”

The ringing of a cellphone cut Iori off, annoying him. With a jolt, he realized it was his, so he sat on his chair and pulled out his phone, taking a look at the caller ID. “Nii-san, what’s up?”

“Iori, I need your help!” The distress was imminent on Mitsuki’s voice, so he let his older brother speak without interrupting. “There was an incident with the shooting and I’m running late for the Special Live.”

“Special Live?” Iori took a look at his wristwatch before continuing. “The one for two-thirty? For the orphanage?”

“Yes, that’s the one!” It was clear that Mitsuki was panicking on the other side of the call. “There’s only fifteen minutes left but the traffic here is abysmal.” Then, guilt pervaded his tone. “I know you’re busy recruiting that new guy, but can you go and apologize for me in advance? And maybe ask them to wait for me? Please, please, you’re the only one who can help right now.”

Iori nodded, seeing that he was technically a part of Takanashi Pro. “I can do that, Nii-san, but please do give me an ETA.”

“I can be there in thirty minutes, tops.” There was a pause as Mitsuki added, “Hopefully.”

Iori sighed; this was worse than he thought. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said, before ending the call. He realized a little too late that he still had company and that Riku heard almost every word.

“I-is something wrong?” asked the redhead, looking concerned. For all the anxiety seeping out from his body, this guy still had the energy to be worried about others.

“Just a hiccup with an event,” replied Iori, before arriving at a conundrum. When Sougo agreed to him meeting Riku, he provided a strict condition that Iori must be with Riku at all times. That includes bringing him home in one piece. Ah, great. “Nanase-san, if you don’t mind, can we go to one last place before I escort you to your house?”

“Ah, well, I can go home on my own, if you want…”

“Absolutely not,” said Iori, mimicking Sougo’s exact words when he asked if the idol could change his mind about escorting Riku home. Now that he got to know Riku a little better, he decided to keep his eyes on him no matter what – the redhead’s clumsiness was a threat to society.

Riku pouted – which looked exceedingly cute for Iori’s scrambled mind right now – but followed Iori out of the café and into a taxi. Both boys sat together at the back but there was an impenetrable silence between them.

Iori was glad for the peace and quiet – he needed the time to sort out his thoughts in order and provide a solution to the problem at hand. It was unprofessional for an idol to ask the staff and audience to wait, but this was worse since this Special Live _was_ Mitsuki’s idea. This will need a lot of apologies and some explanations – nothing Iori couldn’t handle – but this was setting a bad example for Riku. If he was still serious in recruiting him, that is…

Iori’s thoughts was interrupted by Riku asking a question. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

Extremely shocked that the redhead started a conversation, he gawked for a little while before coughing and then answering. “We’re going to Izumi Mitsuki’s Special Live. At the local orphanage.”

“Whoa, so I get to meet the real Izumi Mitsuki?!” Suddenly, Riku was bright-eyed and beaming and he was too radiant that Iori had to lean back a bit.

“Well yes, it is _his_ concert, after all.” Iori didn’t notice how snide his answer was until it left his mouth.

Riku looked a bit annoyed, but his excitement was still clear in his eyes. “I’m a really big fan, you know.”

“You don’t say?” Again, Iori’s habit was difficult to reign in. _Gentle, kind, polite_, he repeated, trying to imagine Tsumugi’s fluffy aura and her words of wisdom.

Riku gave him a cold stare, but Iori found it more refreshing than his nervous stutters and anxious looks. Trying to envision that he was handling a particularly uncooperative rabbit, Iori pedaled back. “I mean, what made you a fan of Nii, I mean Mistuki-san?”

“I really like to see him on stage,” replied Riku fondly and Iori felt proud of his elder brother. He didn’t expect for Riku to continue speaking though. “He was always cheerful and energetic, giving this feeling that he could do anything if he put his mind into it. Sometimes, I watch him perform and feel like maybe I can be like him, too…”

Iori gazed at Riku, astounded. First, this was the first time Riku spoke entire sentences without mixing up his words or fumbling. Second, he got Mitsuki’s image right, with nothing but watching the idol sing and dance. Lastly…

“That is his reason to sing, you know,” said Iori, wondering why he thought that this was the right time to share this information. Riku looked up at him with a questioning look and Iori continued, looking straight ahead, as if he could see his brother onstage. “He wanted to be an idol since he was a boy, but there were a lot of obstacles on his way.”

Average height, average looks, average singing and dancing ability. These remarks crushed Mitsuki’s heart over and over again, but he never once despaired and gave up. “Now that he was an idol, Mitsuki-san wanted to be an inspiration to people like him. He wanted them to believe in the future…”

“And to never give up…” For some reason, Iori decided to direct these words at Riku. As expected, the redhead grew flustered and avoided his gaze.

Iori’s phone beeped at the perfect moment and he avoided another awkward atmosphere with the older guy. He sighed however as he looked at the contents of the text message. “He might not make it…”

“Who?” asked Riku, hearing Iori just now.

“Mitsuki-san.” Iori put a hand on his forehead. “What am I going to do now…”

~

Once Iori and Riku arrived at the scene, the younger guy was quick to act. He introduced Riku to the backstage staff and then disappeared to who knows where. This left Riku with nothing to do in a place that he was unfamiliar with, though he felt more irritated at Iori rather than scared.

“This is bad…” One of the staff said, a male wearing a headphone and holding some kind of clipboard. “It’s almost thirty minutes since we’re supposed to start, but…”

“Shut up, you,” reprimanded another staff member, this time a woman in her late twenties. “Just imagine what Mitsuki-san is feeling right now.”

“We know…” A chubby guy responded, holding the microphones. “Mitsuki-san always liked singing for the children. He must be really disappointed if this event gets cancelled…”

“We don’t have a choice,” said the clipboard guy, sighing heavily. “I’m sure that Takanashi Pro manager is ironing things out so we can pack up and leave…”

“I don’t like this one bit,” complained the lady staff. “I was talking to the orphans a while ago and they were looking forward to the concert. Some of them said they wanted to be idols because Mitsuki-san inspired them…”

“Mitsuki-san would be really happy if he heard that.” The chubby staff member put a hand on the female’s shoulder, who looked like she would cry in a moment’s notice. 

“It’s just…” The woman choked up. “I don’t want to see those kids sad…”

Riku listened to the conversation with a heavy heart. If he was one of the orphans, he would definitely be sad. Getting excited and happy over a day where they can finally meet someone they look up to, even patiently waiting even though the time to start had already passed…

This was not Riku’s problem, but for some reason, the children’s plight resonated with him. Maybe because he was a fellow fan of Mitsuki’s or probably it was the conversation he had with Iori inside the taxi. It was the first time Iori talked about something that was not a disarming question. Mitsuki’s reason for singing – this wasn’t what he wanted, he would never give up no matter what. It gave Riku a bit of courage to speak up. “Excuse me, but isn’t there something we could do?”

The female staff member eyed Riku warily. “What do you mean?”

Riku flinched at the hostility, but he made up his mind. “I don’t know Mitsuki-san that well, but I think he’s still trying his best to come here…”

Riku wondered if he overstepped his bounds, but the lady wiped her tears with her sleeves. “You’re right, Mitsuki-san isn’t the type to ditch events. He’s probably on his way as we speak.”

Her words perked up her companions. “That’s right,” said the chubby guy. “If he’s stuck in traffic, he’ll rent a bicycle. Or maybe he’s running on the way here?”

The man with the clipboard chuckled, as if the three were sharing a small secret. “Then we’ll just have to give him a bit more time, yeah?”

Riku was happy that the staff members cheered up, but he didn’t expect them to huddle around him. There was some kind of expectant and desperate looks in their eyes that scared him a bit. “Um, can I help you?”

“Nanase-san,” started the female staff. “You were with Iori-kun just now, right? Does that mean you’re a member of Takanashi Pro?”

“W-well, I was recruited to become an idol, b-but-”

“Perfect!” exclaimed the staff with the clipboard. “I’ll get the make-up artist. He’s cute enough so just a small touch-up would be needed.”

Riku watched the staff member leave with a spring in his step. “W-what? But I-”

The man with the microphone cut him off. “Nanase-san, do you know any of Mitsuki-san’s solo songs?”

“I know ‘Start Line’, but that’s-”

“Great! How about the choreography?”

Riku’s embarrassed look spoke for himself. The two remaining staff members looked proud, for some reason. “Mitsuki-san would be really glad that such an avid fan of him would be saving his show,” said the lady staff.

A bad premonition appeared before Riku’s very eyes. “Wait, what?”

~

“Once again, I apologize deeply for the inconvenience,” said Iori, bowing low towards the orphanage’s nuns. They were talking among themselves, but Iori tuned them out. He can endure any bad opinions as long as it was for the sake of his brother.

The head nun sighed. “The children will be disappointed, but I guess there’s nothing we can do about it…”

“We are really sorry,” spoke Iori again. “The agency will provide you with reimbursements and-”

The door opened, cutting off Iori’s tirade. Another, younger nun was at the threshold. “Sisters, what’re you doing over here? The concert is about to start!”

“W-what?!” Iori was flabbergasted, but he quickly changed gears. His brother probably arrived on time, so he sighed in relief.

“Oh my goodness!” exclaimed the head nun, who looked even excited. “So everything is alright now, Izumi-san?”

“I believe so,” replied Iori, watching the nuns leave without much prompting. Iori trusted the concert staff, they were professionals, so if the event is continuing, then of course it will. He wondered why his brother never texted him though, but he guessed he must be rushing that he just forgot.

Now that the situation was over, it was time to deal with Nanase Riku.

As Iori walked towards the outdoor stage set up on the orphanage’s fields, he plotted three different courses of action for Nanase Riku’s career. If he had his notebook with him, he would have written it down immediately, but his memory never failed him at the best of times. He was so busy with his musings that he didn’t notice that the crowd started cheering until he was strolling nears the concert seats.

“Hey, looks like a new idol is singing for the opening performance!” announced a male kid near Iori.

“What?! But I wanted to see Mitsuki as soon as possible!” complained a female friend.

“They’re saving him for last, that’s how concerts work!” explained another child, who was congratulated for his knowledge of the entertainment industry.

_So someone else was standing in for Nii-san_, thought Iori. It wasn’t a bad strategy, to be honest. It gave Mitsuki time to arrive, plus the kids would be entertained. Not to mention, since this was a private event and the audience were mostly children and not die-hard fans, it won’t affect the stand-in idol’s reputation as much. They might even get a positive reception, depending on their performance.

Just as Iori was thinking of the positives and the negatives, the curtains of the stage opened up and the song immediately started.

**Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo**

**Kagayakitai shoudou ni sunao de iyou**

A red-haired young man was onstage, looking nervous as he started singing.

**Start Line!**

Iori was dumbfounded. For some reason, Nanase Riku was having his first performance.

~

Riku didn’t know what happened, but he was suddenly pushed and pulled by the staff members. He had his face done by the make-up artist, clothes checked and approved by the wardrobe ("Except for the glasses, it has to go!") then had a series of equipment put on his body. Then there was the microphone and he was thrown out on the stage, just before the curtain opened up and the music started.

Despite his nerves, Riku acted out on instinct, having memorized what could be his favorite song out of Izumi Mitsuki’s entire repertoire.

Riku missed a beat after the last opening line, but the children cheered for him, so he completed the entire dance routine before the lyrics started up again.

**Moshi kimi ga tachidomari mayou hi wa**

**Hitomi tojite kokoro no koe wo kiite**

The words were something that resonated with Riku when he first heard it, so it was easy to belt out the right emotions as he sung.

**"Akiramenai" sono kotoba ga michi ni naru**

**Ano hi mita keshiki mezashite susumou**

Now that he started singing, Riku was more at ease. He shook his head at the “don’t give up” part and pointed his fingers to the audience at the right moment, beckoning them to “aim for the horizon”.

**Dareka no mane nante taikutsuna dake sa**

**Hitori hitori chigau kara kiseki issho ni tobou**

Riku’s body was as light as feather as he moved from step to step, showing a hopeful expression as he taught his audience that “it's so boring to try to be somebody else”. He sung his heart out, making the children feel the miracle of being a unique individual. The kids were so engrossed that they even jumped up as Riku did and sang, “let’s fly together!”.

**Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo**

**Kagayakitai shoudou ni sunao de iyou**

As the chorus started up, Riku forgot what he was doing. Finding courage at the smiles of the audience before him, he sung and danced with his heart as his guide. Each word and gesture was perfect, each smile and expression on his face flowed gracefully like he’d been doing this for his entire life.

**Koukai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai**

**Kagiri no nai jounetsu de tobikoete ikou**

Riku loved this part. _Don’t regret not trying; it’s unbecoming of your heart. _It was so Mitsuki-like, to find the strength to move forward, despite everything. _So let your passion ring and spread your wings, the time’s to take off from our…_

**Start Line!**

~

Iori arrived backstage just to hear the audience sing with Riku, bellowing “Start Line!” He was panting heavily, having rushed after getting the shock of a lifetime. He watched open-mouthed as Riku continued on the second verse, singing so perfectly and dancing so flawlessly there was no hint of the diffident person he got to know for the last hour or so.

He wasn’t the only one whose jaws dropped though. “Oh my God,” said the female staff member beside Iori, who had her hands stuck on her mouth. “I knew we sent him there for a small distraction, but…”

“Isn’t he astoundingly good?!” remarked a chubby staff member, who Iori knew to be assigned with the sound and logistics. “And he knew every step in the choreography – this isn’t just him being a super fan, he’s a born _natural_!”

For some reason, Iori started becoming proud of himself and started nodding at every praise that was directed at Riku. The staff completely gushed over the new idol, while Riku’s performance continued, almost at the second chorus now.

“How come I didn’t know him about until now?!” exclaimed the staff with the clipboard, who Iori knew as Mizuki-san. At this, Iori shifted guiltily and he stared forward, looking as Riku belted out the chorus to the cheers of the crowd.

“That’s because he’s a new idol, Mizuki-san!” said a familiar voice that jumped out from behind Iori. “Isn’t that right, Iori?”

Iori turned and saw a flop of orange hair and amber eyes. “Nii-san!”

Mitsuki narrowed his eyes as he hugged his younger but taller brother from behind, although it was more playful than actually threatening. “You’ve got some explaining to do, Iori.”

Iori’s brain had short-circuited ever since Riku appeared on stage, so he can only stammer and stutter. “I… Nanase-san… Concert… Stand-in… Sorry…”

Mitsuki was amused at his brother’s antics, but turned his eyes on the stage. “Shush, this is the best part!”

Iori did the same and wondered how he was even able to take his gaze off the brilliant and shining person that was singing and dancing on the stage. Right now, Riku was about to sing the piece’s bridge.

**Michisuu no mukou gawa ni hontou no watashi ga iru**

_On the other side of the horizon, my true self lies waiting. _Is this your true self, Nanase Riku-san? A lone star hidden in the darkest depths of space, just waiting for someone to see its worth?

**Uchinaru hane wo hirogete takaku takaku maiagare**

_I'll spread the wings inside of me, soar even higher and higher._ Yes, he can touch the clouds up in the sky if he wanted. He can be anywhere he wanted to be and Iori wanted to be by his side. There was no doubt, Nanase Riku was meant to be an idol. That was right, this right here is their…

**Start Line!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I wrote a new chapter. So sorry about that, real life keeps getting in the way~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And Riku's impromptu concert, lol.
> 
> Not sure when the next update is, but since I'm stuck indoors due to the quarantine, I guess it won't be long before I have a new one. Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Also, belated happy birthday to Tamaki! I just had to insert a RabbiTube reference somewhere...
> 
> Translated Lyrics (Start Line from Aikatsu Stars):
> 
> Dreams aren't just for watching, they're meant for you to make them true  
Don't ever lose the way you to want to shine, right now you're standing at your  
Start Line!
> 
> Should you lose yourself along the way or had a bad day  
Simply close your eyes and listen to the voice of your heart
> 
> The words, "Never give up", will pave the road anew  
Now aim for the horizon that you want to grasp
> 
> It's so boring to try and be somebody else  
Each of us is different, a miracle like no other, so let's fly together!
> 
> Dreams aren't just for watching, they're meant for you to make them true  
Don't ever lose the way you to want to shine, there's no one else with your glow
> 
> Don't regret not trying, it's unbecoming of your heart  
So let your passion ring and spread your wings, the time's to take off from our...
> 
> Start Line!
> 
> On the other side of the horizon, my true self lies waiting  
I'll spread the wings inside of me, soar even higher and higher
> 
> Start Line!


	5. Trouble at the Start Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku finishes his performance, though Iori was not impressed by his recklessness...
> 
> Someone comes to the rescue, but is his intervention enough for the two to make up?

Mistuki imagined a lot of scenarios upon arriving at the concert venue, but a red-haired cutie singing and hyping up the gathered crowd with his own song was the least of his expectations. His feelings revolving around confusion, relief and a little tinge of envy – just how _good_ is that guy?! – he quickly rushed backstage and put two and two together upon hearing the staff’s conversations.

And his brother’s obviously _proud_ grin and smug expression, though it was also a bit conflicted for some reason. Mitsuki chuckled as he hugged Iori from behind, shushed him from talking over the song’s best part and watch as the newbie idol – Nanase-san was it, if he remembered right from his chat with Iori just this morning – floor the entire stage with _absolutely amazing vocals_.

Mitsuki watched with a critical eye – he couldn’t help it, he was a big idol fan from the very beginning. The seed of his dream sprouted when he attended the legendary idol Zero’s concert and right now, he was having a major case of de ja vu. Nanase’s dance was neither perfectly fluid nor elegantly precise, but there was some kind of subtle grace in his every step and most important of all, he looked like he was having the time of his life. He was performing for a crowd that expected Mitsuki, but he connected with them so well that all eyes were on his figure. It came as no wonder to the orange-head – the rookie idol was so natural and genuine you can’t just help but cheer for him. And did he mention his voice? Because really, it was something out of this world.

**Kirameki no kazu dake daremo ga idol**

Nanase ended the dance routine for the instrumental and began singing the next lines, which would lead to the last chorus. He perfectly encapsulated the song’s theme and the message Mitsuki wanted to come across was felt by the audience. A small idea began to form in this mind – is this guy some kind of fan of his? Not just anyone can find the hidden meaning behind his songs and express it just as good. He turned to Iori, wanting to confirm his theory and probably rub it in for good measure. But he stopped at the last second, slack-jawed for another reason.

**Hokori takaku uruwashiku taishi wo idake**

As the redhead’s voice echoed all around them, Mitsuki stared as he saw a new expression on his beloved little brother’s face. There was awe in there – the kind of look someone would show when they ordered a strawberry cupcake and got a full-blown three-tiered delectable cake instead. His smile had a semblance of pride in it, but Mitsuki wasn’t focusing on that. There was fondness, he was sure he only saw it in Iori every time he sees a cute stray cat or an adorable mascot on a strap or keychain. But this was like a hundred times greater, like the feeling was multiplied dozens of times. But all of that was nothing compared to the shine in his eyes – a sweet yet greedy gaze, as if he was siphoning everything with all five senses, not wanting to miss a single word, gesture or smile. To Mitsuki, it looked like Iori was looking at a whole new world spread out before him, a vision he could only dream about.

**Start Line!**

This was definitely a start of something new for Iori. And Mitsuki hoped – with all the sincerity and willpower he can muster – that it would lead to something infinitely _good_ for him. Scratch that, Mitsuki will do _everything_ in his power to make that true, his brother deserved nothing less. _It will be worth all the potential for teasing, for one_, Mitsuki thought with a sly grin.

~

Riku never felt like this. It was so fun, though his legs felt like jelly and his feet burned with every step. His throat ached a bit, but he dared not stop, fearing this intense feeling would fade away if he did.

**Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo**

**Kagayakitai shoudou ni sunao de iyou**

All eyes were on him, but Riku felt strangely calm. The audience became the stars, the waves and the wind – all the things that made him feel content and free.

**Koukai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai**

**Kagiri no nai jounetsu de tobikoete ikou**

**Start line!**

Riku pushed further, his smile wider as the overflowing emotions burst from deep inside him. He gave a somber expression, as if he was Mitsuki cheering up his own crybaby self.

**Saa kao agete**

**Chance ga matteru!**

His right palm stretched to the audience, Riku ended his first performance with a soft smile.

And the crowd exploded – there was no other way to describe it. Loud cheers and exuberant applause came from the overexcited children, watching Riku with unbridled joy. The few adults gathered were a bit less expressive with their approval, but it was clear in their faces that they fully enjoyed the performance. Voices struck out and Riku could hear some of them.

“That was freakin’ awesome!”

“Onii-chan, you’re so cool~!”

“Another song please!”

Like a drop falling into the water to create a resounding ripple, the illusion broke. Riku’s knees shivered as he froze, realizing a little too late at what he’d been doing for the past four minutes or so. Did he – _did he just sing in front of a lot of people?!_

Then there was a call for his name from the gathered audience and Riku panicked. He stepped back, his face full of confusion and guilt, so unsure on what to do next. He turned his head from left to right, wondering how he could escape, if it was even possible to flee. Running backstage was the best decision definitely, but his feet was stuck as he shriveled beneath the unfamiliar and expectant gazes.

“Everyone, how are you doing?!”

A familiar voice shouted and Riku was caught dumbstruck as Izumi Mitsuki emerged from behind him, putting an arm across his neck. The idol was much shorter than Riku, so the mermaid had to crouch down as his brain goes overdrive.

“Mi-Mitsuki-san?!” Riku made a strangled croak, though it was drowned out by the cheers and screams from the crowd.

“Sorry for being late, everyone!” Mitsuki called unto his microphone, looking apologetic while doing his trademark grin and peace sign. Then he looked at Riku with a big smile and the poor mermaid had to hold his breath to stop himself from fainting. “Though it seemed like you had fun while waiting!”

The audience answered cheerfully, making Riku snap back at the gathered kids. He didn’t know what to feel, seeing the children with happy and satisfied faces focus on him with admiration and gratitude.

“We definitely had!”

“Onii-chan sung and danced so well~”

“So cool! So cute!”

“Right?” Mitsuki patted the redhead’s back and Riku was forced to breathe out and push air out of his lungs. “You guys should watch out for him, since you all gonna see a lot of him from now on~”

“_Eh_?!”

“I knew he was new!”

“Tell us his name, Mitsuki-chan!”

Mitsuki tapped a finger on his lips, looking like was he thinking it over reluctantly. He then gave a big grin and a wink. “Sorry everyone, but this guy’s a trade secret!”

The audience were united in their disappointment. “_Ehhhhhhhhhhh_?!”

“Don’t you feel special though, getting to see him firsthand?” Mitsuki placated everyone with a childish grin and more winks. “Don’t worry though, it won’t be long ‘till he gets the spotlight, so be good little children and patiently wait for his next appearance, ‘kay?”

Riku once again saw the power of a charming idol at work as the crowd soon agreed. “Okay, Mitsuki-chan!”

“Thanks everyone~” Mitsuki then jumped out, shouting as his energy filled the stage. “And now that the party has started, let’s go full blast everyone!”

Masked by the ecstatic cheers as the music for Mitsuki’s next song started, the idol pulled a wide-eyed Riku close and whispered, “Iori is waiting for you backstage, Nanase-san.”

Forever grateful for his idol, Riku bowed low and quickly left, but not before catching another of Mitsuki’s pleasant grins. Shaking all over, he maneuvered himself behind the thick curtains, while the idol’s voice echoed outside. Finally away from the stares and loud cheers, Riku took a few seconds to catch his breath and compose himself.

What… _What did he just do?_

Riku put his hands over his mouth. Now that the adrenaline was finally seeping out of his system, he realized how foolish he had been, taking over Mitsuki’s performance like that. It was a miracle he didn’t mess up – he’d never forgive himself if he somehow made things worse. But aside from the obvious fear and the alarming stupidity of it all, Riku felt…

Content. Pleased. _Exhilarated_.

Riku’s heart beat a little too fast for his liking, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Because Riku sang and people liked it. Never before did he feel so alive, so precious, so _wanted_. It felt like he had a purpose, like he finally found a place in this world, somewhere he can be just himself but still appreciated…

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

The voice was familiar, but the fury behind it was new and unsettling. Riku followed the sound, listening as the owner’s tone became more and more agitated. He arrived to see Iori scolding the three staff members from before, who looked apologetic but not one bit regretful. All three of them looked up and smiled pleasantly when they saw him enter the room.

“Good job out there!” said the man with the clipboard. Riku shyly met his grin with a small nod.

“You really saved us!” The woman bowed low, making Riku jump and wave his arms to stop her from almost prostrating. “You have our eternal gratitude, Nanase-san.”

Riku shook his head. “N-no, that was-”

“I’m not done yet,” Iori cut in with barely-held hostility. “You think thanking him would make all of this fine and dandy?”

“W-with all due respect, Izumi-san…” The chubby staff member spoke out meekly, shivering beneath the teenager’s cold stare despite being physically older and bigger. “W-we had no choice, so having a-another idol take the stage seemed the obvious thing to do a-and-”

“You sent an _unaffiliated_, _unprepared_, _untrained_ idol on-stage!” Izumi’s was so livid as he yelled loudly, making everyone flinch and tremble, Riku included. “Now tell me if that was the ‘obvious’ thing to do!”

The guilt was so clear on the faces of the staff members that Riku felt sorry for them. They had no choice, but they also clearly misunderstood Riku’s position in the greater scheme of things. Not to mention, they were not _entirely_ at fault, since Iori didn’t give them all the details before rushing on to who knows where.

Thinking he had to fix things since he was involved after all, Riku coughed as he found his voice again. “It was wrong, but everything’s fine now, so I think-”

“Everything _isn’t_ fine, Nanase-san,” interrupted Iori harshly, though Riku couldn’t see his face since he was still busy glaring at the staff members. “And don’t butt in, this is hardly your concern.”

As royalty, Riku wasn’t used to being brushed off and the very few occurrences it happened he was quick to forgive and let it go. But for some reason Iori doing it irritated him immensely. “Seeing as I was the one who got pushed into making a performance, doesn’t make this precisely _my_ concern?”

This time, Iori did turn to face him, but what greeted Riku was an exasperated expression. “You’re not part of the agency yet – you don’t get to speak about anything.”

Riku did a humorless laugh. “You wanted me to join, but now you won’t even listen to me?”

“This is not a question of whether your opinion is of consequence or not,” said Iori in a steely voice with a sense of finality in it. He looked so incredibly smug as he regarded Riku with a scathing smile. “Besides, do you think making one good performance makes you a notch above others? For someone who doesn’t even know _why_ he sings, you’ve become a tad arrogant, Nanase-san.”

The gathered members breathed sharply – like Riku, they knew Iori went too far. And the shock and the hurt in Riku’s face must have been apparent, since Iori’s stoic face faltered a bit. More so when the mermaid spoke with an emotionless tone. “I see. It doesn’t mean much, does it. I knew it was just a fluke, thanks for the confirmation…”

Riku bowed low, missing Iori’s horrified expression. “You don’t have to escort me home. Thank you and goodbye, Izumi-san.”

And then Riku ran. He ran away from a future he could have, from the place that would probably give him value, from the man who meant everything to him.

~

“You are a big _idiot_.”

“I know, Onii-san.” Iori spoke low, banging his head on his desk over and over again. “You don’t know how badly I wanted to take all that back. You should see his face, he was…”

“Mad?” Mitsuki guessed, sitting on Iori’s bed, watching his younger brother with concern. He now wondered if he came on too strong, berating and shouting like a soldier on the warpath. After hearing what happened from the staff, Mitsuki went straight home with every fiber of his body fuming in indignation. He slammed open the door to Iori’s room and demanded to know _what the hell he was thinking_.

But now that he saw Iori’s current condition, Mitsuki felt a little bit guilty for thinking the worse out of his brother. Iori can be stern, rude and cynical, but he would never hurt anyone intentionally. There must be something else, _something_ that made Iori spurt out those harsh words. Mitsuki did another guess. “Disappointed?”

“Worse. He looked hopeless.” Mitsuki watched as Iori squirm and talk in such a regretful tone. “I think he was having a hard time finding a foothold in his life. From what I gathered, he was treated second best, overshadowed by his elder brother…”

“Ah.” That was closer to home than expected, Mitsuki thought. He knew _exactly_ how that felt.

Iori seemed to have missed Mitsuki’s epiphany. “He was sickly, not being able to do what he wanted...”

Mitsuki hummed; he heard from Yamato that the new recruit suddenly fainted after his audition. This was a bit more complicated than he expected. “When you saw him out there, with little to no preparation, you were worried, huh…”

Iori sighed as he glumly nodded. “I was just so _angry_ – how could they send him out there? The entire afternoon, I was tiptoeing all over him, making sure he was comfortable, not to agitate him to have another attack. But then, I had to go and mess it all up…”

“You had good intentions, Iori. You just approached the matter a little too differently…”

“You saw him out there, right, Nii-san?” Mitsuki nodded. “I’ve never seen him that _alive_. So happy, like he was having the time of his life. And the audience responded to his feelings. I’m pretty sure that was his first glimpse at your world, Nii-san.”

“Don’t you mean _our_ world, Iori,” corrected Mitsuki with a teasing tone, but it had no effect on the younger whatsoever.

“He was given the chance to see the light. And seeing him out there, it was just…”

Mitsuki did not dare interrupt. The times he get a heart-to-heart from Iori was far and in-between and he had to be the reliable big brother he can depend on. He owed him that much, at least.

“_Perfect_, like he was _born_ for the stage...” whispered Iori, his hand on the air, as if trying to grasp something that unfortunately got away. “And I ruined that first glance, that brand new experience, that moment of realization, for him.”

Mitsuki sighed. He couldn’t stay angry at Iori after that. “So what’re you gonna do about it?”

For once, Iori turned a bit to stare at Mitsuki, a tired look on his face. “Do you really think I can fix this? He probably _hates_ me now, Nii-san.”

Mitsuki snorted and gave him a wide grin. “As if anyone could hate my perfect little brother,” he said, getting a glare from Iori in return. “What? If you have the energy to get annoyed at me, then you can definitely think your way out of this.”

For a few seconds, Mitsuki was treated to Iori’s thinking face. He started with his previous irritation, then it scrunched up for some deep rationalization, he even muttered a few words here and there. There were a few flashes of despair and more of regret, but it was obvious that Iori started piecing the puzzle together. Mitsuki expected nothing less.

Iori sighed heavily, but there was a bit of mirth on his eyes as he spoke again. “You won’t leave me alone until I get a plan, huh?”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, my precious, idiotically short-tempered but well-meaning little brother,” said Mitsuki in a sing-song voice, getting Iori to finally smile. “And this is a small pebble in the road, I’m sure there will be more to come.”

“Not if I can help it,” muttered Iori, moving to sit straighter on his chair. He looked refreshed but determined, a man with a mission.

Then Iori suddenly faltered, making Mitsuki alarmed. “What is it?”

“I know what to say, to make it better,” confessed Iori, looking a little helpless. “But I can’t find a way to break the ice, to get him to speak to me and give me a chance.”

Mitsuki crossed his arms, thinking it over until he remembered a thought he had as he watched Riku perform on stage. “Ah, I think I got an idea.”

The way Iori quickly snap his head towards him was comical, but his eager face was prime teasing fodder. Mitsuki did not have the heart to take advantage of the moment, however, not when his little brother was looking like the world had ended. Yep, reliable big brother duties first, annoying big brother duties reserved for better times.

Mitsuki grinned, flashing his perfect idol smile to a confused – and a little worried – Iori. “Yep, leave this to Nii-san, Iori.”

~

The next morning found Riku feeling still downhearted, but a bit amused. When he got back to the house, Tamaki and Sogou were back from a job, probably rushing home, worried about Riku’s day out with Iori. They greeted him a warm welcome, but froze rigidly still once they caught sight of the prince’s face.

Riku rarely got angry, but people tell him that when he does, he was either frustratingly cute or bear the family resemblance that made the North Pacific royalty as frightening as the stormy ocean itself. Now, Riku was _seething_ when he got home and his retainers wisely avoided him as he stomped towards his bedroom.

Riku chuckled as he remembered Tamaki whisper to Sougo. “Do you think Iorin is still alive?”

Shaking his head, Riku wondered if he still had his powers and his emotions raged around like that, would he have caused lasting damage to the raven-haired young man? He remembered how Tenn caused a super typhoon when he was enraged beyond his limits and then the rumors that it damaged a nearby human city. It was frightening for mermaid royalty – much more a king or prince, who were exceedingly rare and extremely powerful – to lose control of their emotions, much more when it was translated to musical form. Riku shivered, and despite being angry at Iori, felt relieved that he was not well enough to even harm a hair on his head.

Still, Riku want to give his a smug face a well-aimed punch or something. Though he probably won’t be able to do it, he wasn’t really keen on violence. The same could not be said, however, to his retainers, whose killing intent had been so dense this morning you could physically cut it with a knife.

Having composed himself after a good night’s rest, Riku related everything that happened to Sougo and Tamaki. At first, they were delighted, even disappointed they couldn’t see him perform live. Then his argument with Iori happened and the two looked downright murderous.

“How dare he…” Sougo was deathly pale, looking frighteningly like the reaper himself. “To show you disrespect, to even _raise_ his voice. And then he broke his promise, after I even gave him a _chance_…”

“That’s it, Iorin’s dead now,” concluded Tamaki nonchalantly, but not before shivering as the very air around them turned to ice.

After that, Riku made Sougo and Tamaki take an _oath_ not to harm Iori. No, not even _accidentally_ bring him pain, no matter how they thought they could get away with it. Especially _not_ him slipping on ice near a deadly set of stairs or by a busy road with an conveniently incoming truck. Freezing his water bottle seemed like a prank more than anything, but Riku didn’t say no to Tamaki pestering the guy for King Pudding. It was Sougo who shot down the idea.

And so, the two decided to use their pent-up energy in cleaning the entire house, which Banri was at least grateful for. Still, Sougo held the mop like he was choking someone’s neck and it didn’t look pretty when the wooden handle finally splintered into pieces. Tamaki tried not to test his patience after that and stopped complaining as he worked on the toilets. As for Riku, he was in dishwashing duty.

Riku loved water, though lately he had to be careful getting exposed to it lest he want to suddenly lose his human form. He was limited to wetting his hands beyond the twice-a-day bathing times, so he volunteered to wash the dirty dishes almost every day. Today, he got what he wanted and it was a bit relaxing, as he scrubbed grime from the plates and utensils.

Riku was still mad, but he found that the anger in him not as disconcerting as he expected. The _hurt_ he felt was more pronounced however, making him teary-eyed sometimes. He was already used to it – by now it felt more like a disturbing insect bite than full-on throbbing pain. Having _Iori_ say it to him was the worst of all, however. For some reason, he deluded himself that the young man would be different. Heck, he didn’t even tell him “good job” like the staff members did.

Yeah, was that so hard to do? To appreciate Riku, since he basically _saved_ Mitsuki’s concert?

Riku realized he was scrubbing a little too hard and the same plate to boot, so he breathed out and tried to focus on the chore. Washing dishes was supposed to be a refreshing pastime for him, but somehow he just couldn’t get into it as usual.

The doorbell suddenly rang, making Riku freeze.

“I’ll get it,” yelled Tamaki as he emerged from the nearby bathroom and rushed to the door. Knowing him, he probably just wanted an excuse to escape from his chores.

Was Tamaki expecting someone, though? Riku tried not think about it, but what if it was Iori coming to apologize? Would he be able to face him and possibly forgive him? How should he react if the raven-head came to explain his side of the story? Riku shook his head violently; there was _no way_ that would happen. Iori probably disliked him at the start, then was forced to scout him, spend an afternoon that he _clearly_ did not want to. And then Riku argued with him, so he probably _hated_ him by now.

Riku heard Tamaki open the door and then mumble in surprise. “Mikki?”

Disappointment flowed through Riku’s veins, but he quickly shook it away from his system. What was he expecting – there was no way someone so prideful like Iori would come and apologize. The visitor was probably one of Tamaki’s human friends – he had a couple of them after all.

“Heya, Tamaki! Sorry for the intrusion, but is it okay if I speak with Riku-kun?”

Riku paused – the masculine yet cheerful voice was so familiar somehow. And he was looking for him? But he didn’t know anyone called Mikki…

“Rikkun, it’s for you!” Tamaki called and Riku responded, wiping his hands as he stepped out of the kitchen. His thoughts were still in disarray, trying to envision the face that could belong to this “Mikki” person.

“Coming…” Riku’s voice faltered when he saw just _who_ was looking for him.

“Hello there, Riku-kun!” Izumi Mitsuki stood at the threshold, a bright smile on his charming face. “Mind if I borrow a little bit of your time?”

~

Riku tried not to hyperventilate. So far, he was able to stop himself from fainting and making an embarrassment of himself in front of a nationally-acclaimed idol. For some reason he couldn’t fathom, after greeting a surprised Sougo and Tamaki, MIitsuki grabbed Riku’s arm, pulled him to the road and now the mermaid was now walking together with the idol he loved watching in television. Said idol wouldn’t tell him their destination however and just requested the redhead to follow. And like a good fan, Riku obeyed.

The walk was quiet but surprisingly comfortable, though Riku got attacks of anxiety and confusion every moment or so. It must be because Mitsuki had a soothing presence or he’d been humming “Start Line” for a while now, which Riku followed with the same, though unconsciously. Mitsuki grinned and nodded, Riku gave a shy smile and the two’s humming synched so well the mermaid couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy. After all, it wasn’t everyday that Riku gets to meet his idol.

Mitsuki was dressed casually, his style a little too sporty for the cute image he had going for Pythagoras Trio. He had a face mask on and a baseball cap that covered most of his hair and his baggy jacket made him look bigger than he actually was. On his shoulder was white tote bag with a huge and pink fluffy bunny-like creature imprinted on it. Riku thought all of this was a cover, since the idol couldn’t walk in broad daylight without getting accosted by rabid fans. Riku liked to think he didn’t belong to that category.

“We’re here!” announced Mitsuki, taking Riku’s mind off his rambling thoughts about the craziness of fanatics.

Riku took a look around, smiling at the expanse of water before him and then noticing a huge white building standing in the middle. “I-isn’t this Zero Arena?”

“That’s right,” said Mitsuki, who was now sitting on a nearby bench and tapping the space beside him. “Come, sit with me!”

Riku did, but made sure to put some space between him and the orange-head. “Um, Mitsuki-san, why did you bring me all the way here?”

“You can call me Mitsuki.” Riku gaped as Mitsuki brought a plastic container from his bag. “And I’m here to personally thank you for saving my concert yesterday.”

“Y-you didn’t have to, it w-was my pleasure!” spluttered Riku, but there was a glowing warmth in his heart. Mitsuki was as kind and pleasant as the rumors said and the mermaid was happy that his trust and devotion wasn’t misplaced. “To be honest, I think I owe you an apology. I basically hijacked the opening performance…”

“If that was hijacking, then I’m not complaining.” Mitsuki opened the lid and put the container on Riku’s lap. “Here you go, my treat.”

Riku’s eyes widened, as if looking at a priceless treasure. “I-is this?”

“Cream puffs!” announced Mitsuki proudly. “Baked them myself actually. I don’t know if you liked sweets, but Io – I mean _someone_ figured you’d like them based on your personality…”

The idol’s slip had gone unnoticed by Riku as he stared at the cream puffs in awe. Mitsuki had a baking and cooking show and the mermaid always wondered how the food he made tasted like. “C-can I re-really have one?”

Mitsuki chuckled, how _pure_ can this guy be? “Not just one, you can have all of them. It _is_ my thank-you present, after all.”

“I’ll eat them with Sougo-san and Tamaki-kun later,” declared Riku, wondering if they had magic that can preserve the cream puffs indefinitely. They looked too good to eat.

Mitsuki handed over the lid, grinning. Not only pure, but kindhearted as well? He had to give it to Iori – the boy had great tastes. “You’re a good kid, Riku-kun, but I want to hear your opinion.”

Riku had a faint blush on his cheeks as he finally took a cream puff. He took a bite and the expression on the redhead’s face was enough for Mitsuki to know that he loved it. The boy chewed and savored the taste like he was in heaven and Mitsuki repressed the urge to tease.

Instead, Mitsuki stood up, put his hands on the nearby railings and gazed at the Zero Arena, so near yet also so far away. “Do you have a dream, Riku-kun? Something you want to do in life?”

Mitsuki waited for Riku to swallow and then respond. “I-I never took it into consideration. My role in life was determined from the start.”

The idol looked at him quizzically and Riku had to avoid his gaze. He very well couldn’t tell Mitsuki that he was the younger prince of a kingdom under the sea and that he was destined to support his brother – the future king – for the rest of his days. “B-but things happened and I really don’t know if I’ve got a dream…”

“Hmmm…” Riku thought Mitsuki would be disappointed in his answer – like Iori had been (cut it out, don’t think about _him_ right now) – but he looked contemplative. “How about things you enjoyed?”

“I…” Riku faltered, but Mitsuki’s encouraging smile gave him the push he needed. “I really liked singing, though I know I’m not good at it…”

Mitsuki balked. “Whoever said that need to have their ears checked. Or watch your performance yesterday.”

Riku had a hopeful smile as he looked up to Mitsuki. “So, y-you liked my singing?”

“Liked it?” Mitsuki shook his head – clearly, Iori was not overreacting about Riku’s self-esteem issues. “Everybody adored it! You made your first fans yesterday and that includes _me_, by the way.”

Riku couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did everyone really enjoy his show yesterday? Well, they cheered for him and wanted him to sing more, but he forgot all about it once Iori made his opinion known. The small smile on his face disappeared as he remembered. “Iori didn’t seem to enjoy it.”

“Iori is an idiot,” mumbled Mitsuki gravely, making Riku look up in confusion, “who can’t say what he feels without fumbling all over it.” A knowing smirk then appeared on his face, making the mermaid even more puzzled. “Trust me, he _thoroughly_ enjoyed your performance yesterday.”

However, the disbelief was clear in Riku’s face and Mitsuki couldn’t blame him. He’ll leave it to Iori to explain himself, right now, he had a different objective. So, he quickly changed the topic. “Riku-kun, do you know Zero?”

Riku nodded – he had a brief lesson on the history of idol entertainment from Sougo. “He’s the legendary idol from around a decade ago, right?”

“Yup.” Mitsuki had a dreamy and faraway look on his face as he looked at the arena once more. “I watched one of his concerts when I was a kid and I was hooked, I became an instant fan. After that, I relentlessly followed his shadow – I wanted to be an idol look him so _badly_.”

Mitsuki’s face scrunched slightly as he continued. “But I was lacking in a few things. I stopped growing when I was sixteen, my voice gets easily strained and I had problems with dancing because of my short limbs. Worse, my younger brother was more suited to it than me and it hurts a lot.”

Riku empathized, but he could never dislike Tenn. And from Mitsuki’s tone, it was clear he felt the same for his brother.

“Still, I worked my butt off,” said Mitsuki, looking back at Riku with a huge smile. “There were a lot of times I wanted to give up, but the fun and happy moments outnumber them. I met Yamato-san and Nagi, I got to know a lot of new people in the industry and now I can be an inspiration to others like Zero was for me.”

Riku couldn’t look away as Mitsuki’s smile became a shining beacon of hope. “I realized that I could have never be who I am now if I didn’t _love_ what I was doing. No matter what, I always go back to my roots, to that one concert that opened my eyes to the world of idols. I held into that feeling, until it became a key, a key to the door of my dreams.”

“Nanase Riku-san,” said Mitsuki, unusual amounts of seriousness present on his straightforward gaze. “You already have the key to that door. Take hold of it and never let go.”

“I…” Riku’s voice broke as an onslaught of emotions rose up from deep inside him. No one ever said anything like that to him, it was such an overwhelming yet warm feeling. Still, the doubts embedded in his heart could not be denied either. “I don’t know if I have the courage do it, Mitsuki-san…”

“I’ll be your courage.” A familiar voice declared and Riku had spent enough time with the owner to recognize him. He froze as Mitsuki smiled at someone behind him.

Mechanically, Riku turned his head, meeting the determined gaze of Iori. “I’ll be your _courage_, Nanase-san, if you’ll let me.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the first of the many fights for our resident idiot couple....
> 
> Mitsuki gets Brother of the Year Award, no competition here.
> 
> Also, Season 2 getting delayed is a bummer, but alas, safety first~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this update, leave some comments if you'd like!
> 
> No new song this time, but here's the translated lyrics for the last part of "Start Line":
> 
> With the radiance within them, anyone can become an idol
> 
> With both pride and beauty, hold onto your ambitions from the...
> 
> Start Line!
> 
> Dreams aren't just for watching, they're meant for you to make them true  
Don't ever lose the way you to want to shine, there's no one else with your glow
> 
> Don't regret not trying, it's unbecoming of your heart  
So let your passion ring and spread your wings, the time's to take off from our...  
Start Line!
> 
> So lift your chin up  
Our chance is waiting right here


End file.
